


Dark

by DracoKissMyCass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Character Death, Creature Harry Potter, Dark Creatures, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mates, Siren, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampires, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoKissMyCass/pseuds/DracoKissMyCass
Summary: Voldemort concocts a plan to turn the Boy Who Lived into a dark weapon for him to use against the rest of the Wizarding World. His plan doesn't stop there. As punishment for Lucius's failure, he makes Draco Malfoy Harry's Intended... the only one who can sustain him.As Draco is forced into a bond he does not want, given the choice between giving up his lifeblood and Azkaban, the young man learns that you don't know quite what you have until it's gone.





	1. Part I - Intended

**Author's Note:**

> This train wreck was a one-shot that spiraled out of control and took on a life of its own. It was written over three years ago and I only just found it again in the depths of my computer. It is complete and contains 3 parts and an Epilogue.  
I'm not quite sure just what this is, I only know after the ending that I'm going to have to write a sequel.  
Enjoy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort enacts his plan and Draco finds himself in a tight spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Slight warning here for attempted rape. This beginning isn't quite what I wanted... but I promise it gets better!

It was the perfect plan, of that the Dark Lord was certain. Nothing could go wrong. By the end, he would have a perfect weapon at his disposal. A weapon that not even the Order of the Phoenix could control or thwart.

“Is it ready?” Voldemort asked Snape harshly, staring the Potions Master down.

Trying not to swallow in fear, Severus nodded, holding out a vial of a dark and swirling liquid. “Yes, My Lord. The potion is complete. If I may ask, My Lord, what is this potion to be used for? It’s rather unpredictable, and if used in the wrong circumstances it could have terrible consequences.” He barely resisted the temptation to flinch back as Voldemort turned, giving him a cold and bone-chilling look.

“No, you may not ask, Severus,” Voldemort hissed coldly, long fingers closing tightly around the potion vial and slipping it into the pocket of his robes. “It is none of your concern. You will know its purpose soon enough, as long as it works as you promised. If it does not…” he warned, tone deadly, “there will be consequences.”

Quickly Severus nodded, bowing low as he inched towards the door. “Of course, My Lord. I assure you, it will work as I promised.”

“Very good.” Voldemort nodded. “Go fetch Nagini.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Severus nodded and bowed again, hurrying out of the room.

Voldemort smiled, drawing the vial of potion from his pocket and studying it for a few moments before he called a house elf. “Bring me Potter.” The house elf nodded, disappearing with a crack.

* * *

In the dungeons deep below Malfoy Manor, Harry groaned, opening his eyes as he heard a noise beside him, and immediately blinking in the dim light of his cell. Last he remembered he had been fighting with Draco Malfoy on the Quidditch Pitch, not another soul in sight, and now here he was. He sat up, blinking as the face of a smiling house elf came into focus next to him.

“Mr. Potter!” the house elf squeaked. “You must come with me.” It smiled and took Harry’s hand. There was the feeling of transport and then…nothing.

* * *

In his room in Hogwarts Draco Malfoy lay curled up on his bed, a sickly guilt twisting through his stomach. His task was complete, yet he was still worried. It had been simple, really. All he had to do was get Harry alone, knock him out, and then slip him the Portkey to take him straight to the dungeons in Malfoy Manor. Everything had gone according to plan and Draco’s father had assured him that Potter would remember nothing of what happened. No one would know that Draco had a part to play in the scheme and no one would know that Potter was gone.

The Dark Lord had guaranteed that the entire ritual would take less than two hours and Harry would be returned to the school before anyone would notice that he was gone. Potter would think that he’d fallen asleep on the Quidditch Pitch and would have no idea what happened to him before it was too late. After this point the plan would no longer involve Draco. He wouldn’t be important.

To Draco, the Dark Lord’s newest plan to take down Potter seemed rather foolish. After all, if he had Potter in his clutches why on earth would he return him to Hogwarts? Draco, of course, had spoken to his father of these concerns, who then explained the Dark Lord’s reasoning. Killing Potter alone would not be enough to gain Voldemort the world. First he must destroy the Golden Boy’s image, eradicating all support for him. Otherwise Potter’s death would do nothing; the others would still fight against him. Voldemort would also gain something else that Potter’s death would never bring him: a weapon.

Potter as the Dark Lord’s weapon…Draco mused thoughtfully. But that would all depend on whether Potter would end up following the Dark Lord, something of which Voldemort was certain, but about which Draco wasn’t so sure. Even with the infection, Harry would still be Harry, right? Nonetheless, Draco couldn’t help feeling a little proud that he would have a hand in Harry Potter’s downfall.

Or that least, that’s what he kept telling himself, even as he jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom, vomiting in guilt.

* * *

Harry yawned as he awoke on the grass of the Quidditch Pitch, stretching out in the quickly setting sunlight. He felt sore all over, as though he’d been lying in one position for far too long, which, Harry supposed, must have been what happened. He distinctly remembered falling asleep in the early afternoon warmth on the pitch and he guessed he must have slept all afternoon. Harry got up, stretching his arms up, over his head, and groaned as his muscles popped pleasantly. In the dying daylight Harry made his way back up to the school, completely oblivious to the changes racing through his body.

* * *

For a few days nothing happened and Draco began to grow worried. What if the plan didn’t work? Nothing like this had ever been attempted before and some of the Death Eaters were skeptical, but Voldemort was completely certain that the potion was sound. The only thing the Dark Lord was not certain of was exactly which creatures would appear in Potter and consume him. But they would be Dark, and that was all that mattered.

From what little Draco had been privy to pertaining to the Dark Lord’s plan, he knew that Harry had been infected with the blood of several Dark creatures. He only knew of the Vampire, Incubus, Werewolf, Banshee, and Undead, but Draco was certain that Potter had been infected with countless others. Which would dominate and take form inside of Harry, however, no one would know until the time came.

The first signs of Harry’s change started at breakfast a week and a day after he had been infected. The signs started…and they didn’t stop.

Draco was picking tiredly at his plate of eggs when commotion erupted across the hall by the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter had fallen out of the bench and fallen onto the floor; tremors wracked his body as he writhed and screamed in pain. Draco noticed how Potter seemed to be trying to crawl away from the morning sunlight spilling through the Great Hall windows and smirked. That was the sign of the Vampire infection taking ahold of Harry’s cells and mutating them.

When infecting Harry, Voldemort had assumed that using multiple creatures’ blood would give Harry the characteristics and dispositions of those different creatures. That was the first of many mistakes that the Dark Lord made.

Inside Harry, the power and strength of each creature were fighting those of the others (most of them natural born enemies) for dominance in Harry’s body. The blood of the Vampire quickly consumed the Undead virus, feeding off of Harry’s magical power. Although Vampires are born of blood, their power comes from that of the wizard. Therefore, the more powerful the wizard, the faster the infection would spread. That was the second mistake that Voldemort made.

Harry Potter was a powerful wizard, a very powerful wizard. The Vampire’s infection raged through his system, changing his body and consuming every other infection it encountered. Within moments the Banshee was devoured and the Werewolf soon after.

It took only moments for the professors to see something was going wrong, but by the time Dumbledore reached the Gryffindor table it was too late. “Don’t…don’t touch me!” Harry almost screamed as the Headmaster tried to pick him up. Where Dumbledore’s hand had touched him there was a searing pain, boring deep down into his soul. Still Harry struggled, inching painfully towards the doors. He had to leave, that was all he knew. He had to leave before the hunger consumed him and he acted upon it. From the corner of his eye he saw a blonde head look over at him, its owner rising to his feet. The hunger intensified, overwhelming him with need to consume what was his. Before Harry knew it, he was on all fours and leaping at Draco, not even hearing the five stunners that hit him before everything went black.

Draco was panicking. Nothing had happened, or at least that’s what Madam Pomfrey kept on telling him, and yet Draco was still panicking. He had been told to follow the professors to the hospital wing, lie down on a bed, and wait, though he wasn’t told why. Rumors had spread through the school like wildfire the moment Harry was whisked away to the hospital wing, most centered on the way that Harry had looked at Draco split seconds before he had gone down under the stunners. There had been complete and utter yearning and hunger on his face, as though he wanted to devour Draco.

But that wasn’t the only thing making Draco panic as he lay in a bed in the hospital wing, staring at a door set in the wall across from him, behind which he knew a newly created Vampire lay in wait. What was making Draco panic the most was how fast Harry had changed. From what Lucius had told him, whatever Voldemort did to Harry was supposed to change him slowly over the course of a week or two. The symptoms of each creature were supposed to show up little by little, not all at once.

The door of the hospital wing burst open and Draco jumped, sitting up to see his father striding through the doorway with Severus, Dumbledore, and McGonagall hot on his heels. “I’m sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but we cannot allow you to do this. Draco leaving the school at this time would be preposterous and uncalled for.” Dumbledore was saying calmly as Lucius stalked over to Draco’s side.

“Preposterous?!” the blonde man rounded on Dumbledore as his eyes flashed. “Uncalled for?! There’s a bloody vampire in the school and you dare to say it’s uncalled for for me to be concerned for my son’s safety?!”

The headmaster shook his head, expression still calm. “As of yet we do not know exactly what Harry is, Mr. Malfoy, but I can assure you that the situation is completely under control. We have Mr. Potter locked in a room warded for all the creatures that he may have been infected with.”

“Creatures?” Lucius asked, faking surprise. “What do you mean, Dumbledore?”

Dumbledore smiled slightly, eyes cold with restrained anger. “Well, Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape has done some tests on a sample of Potter’s blood and has found traces of multiple Dark creature viruses in his system. The most prominent of these are currently the Vampire and Incubus, which Severus believes will in the end consume the other infections.”

For a few moments Lucius gaped at Dumbledore, the perfect picture of complete and utter surprise. “And how could he possibly have been infected by that many Dark creatures at one time?”

“Oh, I do believe that we both know his infection was deliberate, Lucius. What I want to know is how it happened and why, so the Ministry has been made aware of the situation at hand and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure that everyone involved in this is sent to Azkaban.” Dumbledore’s explanation was still calm, but there was a deadliness to his voice that sent shivers down Draco’s spine.

“Surely you aren’t implying that my son is somehow involved.” Lucius said, affronted. “He’s only sixteen!”

“No, I am not implying that Draco was involved.” Dumbledore shook his head, the twinkle that normally resided in his eyes gone. “I think that this was the work of Lord Voldemort.” He let the sentence hang in the air as he turned to Draco. “Mr. Malfoy, how are you feeling?” he asked gently, making Draco blink in surprise.

Swallowing, Draco found his mouth suddenly dry and it took him several moments to try and answer. “I…I’m ok-kay,” he murmured, biting his lip as he glanced across the room at the door again. “I’m actually not sure why I’m here, Headmaster.”

Dumbledore smiled, conjuring a chair next to Draco’s bed and sitting down, rather effectively ignoring Draco’s father. “Mr. Malfoy, what do you know about Vampires and Incubi?”

Draco blinked in surprise before thinking hard. “Well…I know that Vampires can’t stand sunlight, it burns their skin, and they have to drink blood in order to survive. As for Incubi…all I know is that they’re based off of desire and lust. I don’t know anything else.” 

The Headmaster nodded. “Your knowledge is true, if incomplete. You see, Mr. Malfoy, a Vampire will have an…intended. I would use the word mate, except what a Vampire feels towards its intended will not be mutual, unlike the mating of Veelas. A Vampire’s bond with their intended is completely blood driven. They must drink their intended’s blood or they may die. Do you understand me, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Yes, sir.” Draco nodded, chewing on his lower lip nervously. “But Headmaster, I still don’t see what this has to do with me.”

A shiver of horror ran through Draco as the Headmaster smiled at him, the irritatingly calm twinkle back in his eyes. “We have reason to believe that you may be Mr. Potter’s intended, Mr. Malfoy.”

“What?!” both Malfoys exclaimed in unison.

“When Harry turned in the Great Hall his eyes locked onto you, Mr. Malfoy. There is no doubt in any of the professors’ minds that had we not Stunned Mr. Potter when we did, he would have attacked you, Draco, and drank your blood.” Dumbledore explained simply.

Lucius looked utterly aghast, straightening up. “Well then, I do believe it would be in Draco’s better interest to be removed from this school while there is a Vampire craving his blood. I demand you allow him to return home at once, Headmaster.”

Dumbledore stood to look at Lucius, ice blue eyes boring into the blonde man’s very soul. “That would be unwise, Mr. Malfoy. If Draco is indeed Mr. Potter’s intended, then Mr. Potter might die without his blood. Now, Draco does have every right to deny Harry access to his blood, but that said, things may get out about this and…if Harry dies because of Draco’s refusal…People may start asking questions, Mr. Malfoy.” Dumbledore gave Lucius a hard, searching look. “You don’t want that, do you, Lucius?”

Lucius struggled for a few long moments, weighing the consequences of Potter dying to what would happen if word got out that it was his son’s fault that the Savior was dead. Eventually Lucius relented. “Very well, Headmaster, Draco will stay in the castle. I expect this situation to be handled quickly and quietly, and I want a daily report on Draco’s health so I know that Potter is not mistreating him.”

The Headmaster nodded with a pleased smile. “Of course, Mr. Malfoy,” he said, leading Lucius to the Hospital Wing doors. “Thank you for your cooperation, we’ll keep you updated.” Lucius nodded, sweeping out the door without even another glance at Draco. Dumbledore smiled and turned to look at Draco once again. “Now, my dear boy, I’m sure you have some questions for me.”

Slowly Draco nodded, settling back against the pillows of his bed. “Yes, Headmaster. Umm…what about the Incubus?” he asked, trying to mask his anger and hurt with curiosity. His father had written him off, just like that. The very idea of the family name being tarnished and his father had signed him off to be some Vampire’s plaything. Expected, yes, but it stung nonetheless. “You said P-Potter has Incubus in him as well. What effects will that have?”

Dumbledore sighed, looking behind him where Severus and McGonagall stood quietly, observing the altercation. “Severus, do you think you could explain this to Mr. Malfoy? I have contacts in the Order who I must inform about this incident. Minerva, if you could explain to Mr. Malfoy the arrangements that will be made that would be excellent. Good day.” He smiled and nodded to them before sweeping out.

Both professors stepped over, neither of them affording Draco a smile. Even Severus looked worried, something that Draco knew to fear. “Draco, a Incubus is a creature of pure lust and desire. They have attributes that allow them to capture and seduce their prey. To put it bluntly…they feed off orgasmic energy. That’s also why they’re so popular as sex slaves,” he muttered darkly. “Now. I’m not sure how much of the Incubus will show up in Potter; the last time I checked his blood the Vampire’s virus was consuming everything. I could actually see it converting Potter’s cells and the other infections.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “There may also be a trace of Siren left in him, though luckily that creature complements the Incubus. From what I can tell, Potter will be able to sprout wings at will, his voice will be able to placate his victims, he’ll drink blood, and he will have an insatiable craving for sex.” He recited these in the same voice he would use to list Potion ingredients.

Draco bit his lip, squirming a little. “But…but what Dumbledore said about me being Potter’s intended...why? Why would _I_ be Potter’s intended?”

At that Severus stiffened, glancing at McGonagall before he answered. “It is my belief that the Dark Lord is the one who infected Potter. He had me make a potion that would have enabled him to infect Potter with the creatures’ blood, as long as he had them on hand.” He paused, giving Draco an almost sympathetic look. “I also believe that the Dark Lord may have put your blood in the potion, ensuring that you would be Potter’s intended. Your father may have been involved.”

For a few long moments of shocked silence Draco gaped at Snape. “Why?” he finally breathed. “Why would he do that?”

“Without its intended’s blood, a Vampire will get very ill and most likely die.” McGonagall spoke up. “It is possible that the Dark Lord meant for Lucius to pull you from the school, thus cutting off any chance of Harry gaining access to your blood. He may have thought that Harry would die and the other creatures would take over, effectively turning Harry completely Dark. He could then be used as a weapon.”

Draco swallowed hard and slowly nodded. “I don’t really have a choice in giving him my blood, do I?” he sighed in resignation.

“No, Mr. Malfoy, you do not.” McGonagall nodded. “Without your blood Harry could die and I’m afraid we cannot let that happen.”

Again Draco nodded slowly, glancing nervously towards the door to Harry’s room. “But it’s possible I’m not his intended, right? We don’t know for sure.”

The two Professors exchanged looks and Severus carefully nodded. “There is a slight possibility that you are not, however, that is unlikely. There’s a way to find out for sure, if you wish to.”

Draco nodded eagerly, hoping against hope that Severus could be proved wrong and then he really wouldn’t have to let the new vampire drink from him. “Yes.”

Severus nodded and flicked his wand at the door Draco had been eyeing, and it slowly swung open, showing nothing but darkness. Within the darkened room Harry looked up at the rectangle of light, squinting against the brightness. Something in the light called to him, a song of yearning and desire washing through his very soul. He wanted to call to it, sing to it and make it his own, but he remained quiet, the hunger pulling at him. Harry stood slowly, the motion oddly fluid and graceful, taking a few strides towards the door opening and the light. He paused, hiding back in the shadows a few feet from the doorway as he heard voices.

“Sh-should I go in there?” A voice—Draco’s—asked in fear. The sound was music to Harry’s ears and he could feel the hunger surge within him, wanting to break free.

Outside, Severus nodded. “Yes. We will be right behind you, just in case things get out of hand.” His promise, however, did nothing to calm Draco’s fear. If things got out of hand there was a good chance that Potter would drink him dry before the professors could reach him.

Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded and approached the darkness of the room, stepping just inside. A purring sound came from the blackness and Harry carefully approached Draco. “Harry?” the blonde asked, voice timid and scared.

“Mmm…yes?” Harry purred and Draco jumped as strong arms wrapped around him, seemingly out of nowhere. “I know you, don’t I?”

Draco shuddered as he felt Harry nuzzle his neck, light lips brushing against his throat. “Y-yeah. I’m Draco, Draco Malfoy.”

Harry shook his head, humming happily as he inhaled Draco’s scent deeply. “No, not that…” he murmured before he groaned. “You smell _so_ good…”

Behind him Draco heard noise and Harry’s grip on the blonde tightened as he spun around to face McGonagall and Severus. “No!” he snarled, shielding Draco with his body as the wizards raised their wands. “He’s mine! Mine!” Then he fell under the wizard’s Stunners.

“That settles it.” McGonagall said dryly, staring down at Harry’s body. “You’re Potter’s intended.”

* * *

Draco was going to die. That, he was certain of. As he stood outside the thick, dark wood door behind which he knew a Vampire sat in wait for him, Draco could hear his blood rushing in his ears and his heart hammering in his chest. He didn’t want to do this. Every bone in his body yearned for him to turn around and run as far away as he could. But he couldn’t.

Hours before, Dumbledore had come to Draco’s room in the dungeons, informing him that his living space would be moved. According to the headmaster Harry had torn the room in the hospital wing apart, trying to get to his intended. They had to promise Harry close proximity to his mate in order to keep him from killing Snape when he had gone to take more blood samples. Next, to Draco’s great displeasure, the old coot had warned him of what would happen should he not cooperate. He would be sent straight to Azkaban, charged with murder, and his family’s fortune would be seized. Needless to say, Draco was not willing to let that happen. Now, however, he was regretting that decision.

His things were moved into a larger living space, complete with his own bathroom and lounge. The only part of this whole arrangement that he hated, apart from the fact that he’d been blackmailed into it, was the door set in the wall across from Draco’s bedroom. The door Draco now glared at, as if he could make it disappear with sheer willpower and anger.

There had been only one good bit of news that day, but it had left Draco uncertain. Harry could be cured, or at least, that’s what Severus had said. According to Draco’s godfather, whatever the Dark Lord had used to change Harry wasn’t stable. Although the Vampire was dominating now, the head of Slytherin house claimed that it could possibly be convinced to go dormant, leaving Harry once again human. This would, of course, depend on the Incubus and Siren bits cooperating, although Severus claimed that they already had morphed into the Vampire’s infection. Even if the cure _did_ work, however, Harry would still have to take a potion for the rest of his life. And, above all, Harry’s recovery would depend on Draco’s blood. Which is exactly why Draco found himself shifting nervously in front of the thick wooden door, wishing that he could be anywhere besides that spot.

Finally, after almost five minutes of nervous pacing, Draco took a deep breath and knocked on the door gently. Moments later the door unlocked and Draco pushed it open, blinking into the darkness of Harry’s chamber. “H-Harry?” Draco mumbled quietly, slowly stepping into the dim light, his heart hammering in his chest.

Draco jumped as the door slowly creaked closed behind him and arms wrapped around his waist, a strong, muscular chest pressing up against his back. “Mmm, they told me you would come,” a dark, soft voice purred in his ear. “But I wasn’t sure…they could have lied.” A pair of gentle lips dragged across the base of Draco’s neck and he shuddered.

Immediately the Vampire pulled away and a light flared at the other end of the room as the fire rose up in the hearth. Surprisingly black eyes peered worriedly at Draco from a face of pale skin, adorned with startlingly red lips. “Are you scared, darling? I’ll never, ever hurt you, I promise,” Harry cooed and Draco tried to repress another shudder.

“Don’t call me darling.” Draco croaked, trembling slightly in fear and terror. “I-I’m not your d-darling. Just t-take my blood so I can go.”

A dark frown crossed the Vampire’s plump lips and he took hold of Draco’s wrist, tugging him over to a chair. “What are you afraid of?” he asked softly, almost breathlessly. “I will not hurt you, I must only take what is mine, what I need to survive.” He sat down in the chair next to Draco’s and squinted slightly in the soft light of the fire. “I am sorry for any inconvenience this will cause you, Draco. I really am.”

The blonde snorted, snatching his hand away from where Harry had been playing with his fingers. “Inconvenience? That’s what you’re calling this, Potter? This is so much more than just an inconvenience. You want to take my blood, the essence of my life!”

Harry winced and chewed on his lower lip with one rather sharp looking fang, almost immediately drawing blood. “I already said I was sorry,” he mumbled, looking down. “I can’t do much else, I need your blood to live. You’re my mate, Draco…you’re mine.”

“Yours?!” Draco nearly shrieked, trembling even more in fear. “Did you ever think that I didn’t want to be yours, that I never asked to be yours?!”

“I know you didn’t,” Harry said sharply, flashing his fangs. “You have no choice in being my mate just as I have no choice in having you as my mate. We’re destined, Draco. You were made for me, and I for you. That’s why your blood can sustain me.”

Draco snorted, shaking his head. “I don’t care, I don’t want you taking my blood.”

There was a long pause and finally Harry nodded, standing and stepping away from Draco. “Very well, then I won’t,” he said, voice barely above a silken whisper. “You should go. Tell _them_ to put you back in your old rooms. I won’t harm anyone else.”

For a few moments Draco just blinked in surprise at the Vampire lurking in the shadows. “But you’ll die,” Draco finally said, swallowing hard. “You’ll die without my blood.”

“Then I shall die.” Harry shrugged his shoulders. “I will not take blood from you when you are unwilling. I would die anyways if I did that.” He sighed softly. “And I won’t force you to do anything that you don’t wish to do.”

At that statement Draco almost snorted scathingly, but something stopped him. There was something in the Vampire’s tone and mannerisms that made him hesitate. The Vampire was almost…caring. Yes, that was the closest word Draco could find for it. There was a cooing sound in the depths of Harry’s reverberating voice that calmed Draco, making his muscles and entire body relax.

“Oh dear,” Harry murmured, shying even more away from Draco. “You had better go.” But Draco’s eyes had slipped shut and he seemed to not have heard, instead feeling oddly and completely at peace. A low growl rumbled from Harry’s throat as hunger swept through him, making him tremble with desire. “Go!” Harry shouted, finally getting Draco’s attention.

“Hmmm, what?” Draco murmured sleepily, blinking up at Harry in surprise with rather glazed and clouded eyes. Slowly they cleared and Draco frowned. “What…what was that?”

“Siren,” Harry answered curtly, turning from Draco as he felt his fangs extend, the hunger getting worse. “And Incubus. You need to go.”

A frown flashed across Draco’s lips and he slowly stood, reaching out to place a hand tentatively on Harry’s shoulder. “Are you sure?” he asked quietly.

In a flash Harry spun around, teeth bared and showing fangs. “Unless you want me to feed on your blood and body!” he snarled, taking all of his strength not to leap at the vein pulsing in Draco’s throat, calling to him. “Now go!”

Quickly Draco nodded, the very sight of Harry’s fangs spurring him on to get away. In moments he was out the door, the solid wood thunking closed behind him.

Draco didn’t return to the Vampire’s lair until the next night, and even then he was practically dragged there by Dumbledore and Snape. Dumbledore had discovered Draco’s lack of cooperation when Draco had not gone to Madam Pomfrey for blood replenishing potion and when Snape had gone to take his daily sample of Harry’s blood. This time Dumbledore would personally ensure that such an incident would not happen again. The headmaster stopped outside of Harry’s room and turned to look at Draco. “Now Mr. Malfoy, I realize that you’re scared. However, you agreed to give Mr. Potter your blood and that is what you must do.”

The blonde teen glared up at Dumbledore. “You try letting a Vampire drink your blood and see how much you like it,” he growled.

To Draco’s surprise the Headmaster just laughed, easily brushing off Draco’s anger. “My dear boy I would, but alas it is not my blood that Harry needs, but yours. Now go on, and once you’re done you must go to Madam Pomfrey so that she can check you over. If you don’t, I will know.”

Gritting his teeth, Draco nodded reluctantly, biting back a snarky retort before opening the door and slipping inside.

Once the door closed behind him, Draco took a deep breath, trying to at least somewhat steady his nerves. He still jumped, however, as a voice slithered out from the darkness, wrapping itself around Draco. “Why have you come back?” Harry asked, voice low. Carefully Draco followed Harry’s voice and found the Vampire lying under the covers in the large bed. “You’re endangering yourself by coming here.”

Taking a deep breath, Draco nodded. “I know I am. But I promised that I would give you my blood and so that’s what I must do.” He sighed softly and sat on the edge of Harry’s bed. “I…I’m just afraid that it will hurt.”

Harry chuckled softly. “It won’t hurt, Draco. And even if it did, you would love the pain. You would yearn for it.” He sat up and the covers fell slightly, exposing his chest. It was only then that Draco realized that under the blankets Harry was completely naked.

For a moment Draco was stunned at the sight of Harry’s chest, wondering if it had always been that muscular and defined, or if that was just another effect of the Vampire infection. Eventually Draco remembered himself and blushed lightly, holding out his hand. “Dumbledore said that we should start with my wrist or palm.”

The Vampire nodded and shifted closer so he could reach Draco’s hand, not even noticing as the blankets slipped precariously low on his hips. He ran his lips lightly over Draco’s skin as his fangs descended. Moments later he sank his teeth into the tender flesh of Draco’s wrist.

For a moment Draco’s breath stopped before he let out a breathy moan, eyes falling closed. _It shouldn’t feel like this_, he thought vaguely. _It should hurt and burn, not…not like this._ Draco couldn’t even feel the place where Harry’s teeth pierced him, all he could feel was his blood racing hot and thick to that point, his heart beating faster and faster with every gulp of blood that Harry drank. The Vampire pulled away just as Draco started getting dizzy, gently lapping at the wound, red and bloody against Draco’s pale skin.

The Slytherin gasped softly as, before his very eyes, the wound at his wrist started to heal. In moments, all traces of what Harry had done were gone. The dizziness Draco had been feeling, however, didn’t disappear with the bite marks, and he collapsed next to Harry, closing his eyes. Next to him Harry shifted and in moments strong hands had flipped Draco over, cupping his slight arousal through his robes and trousers. Draco made a soft, breathy sound, opening his eyes to look up at Harry in confusion. “What are you doing?” he asked sharply, trying to squirm away as Harry started undoing his pants.

“Taking what’s mine,” Harry answered with a smirk, pressing his hard length against Draco’s thigh.

“No!” Draco squeaked, trying to push Harry off of himself. “I-I gave you my blood, you don’t get anything else.”

A cold laugh that made shivers run down Draco’s spine escaped from between Harry’s plump lips. “Don’t I? You’re mine, Draco. All of you. _He_ may not want to hurt you, but I have no qualms about it, as long as I get what belongs to me.”

Draco looked up at Harry with wide eyes and he stiffened in fear. Harry’s eyes had turned a sickly shade of yellow that almost glowed in the darkness. “Incubus,” he breathed, starting to tremble in horror. Snape had told him about what Incubi really were, how they were demons that fed off of sexual energy, their body built for holding down their victim and eliciting pleasure. They didn’t care if they hurt their prey, as long as they took what they wanted. The creature’s body was built for sex and as Draco watched Harry he could see the Gryffindor’s body start to shift and change.

“Yes,” Harry hissed with a curling smirk, his fingernails lengthening so they could cut through Draco’s shirt with ease. “I’m afraid Harry’s gone now, Draco,” he cooed. “But he’ll come back after I’m finished. He’ll be so distraught once he sees what I’ve done. He really does adore you.”

Trembling, Draco squeaked and struggled, Harry’s muscular arms more than enough to hold the struggling blonde down. A soft hum came from Harry’s throat and, though he did his best to resist it, Draco soon found himself relaxing, and eventually he stopped fighting. With quick movements Draco’s pants were pulled off and tossed on the floor, but in his Siren Song filled mind the gesture barely registered.

The whole time Harry’s body was changing as the Incubus took over and the Vampire in him melted back to the shadows. His skin seemed to glow with an unearthly light and a set of translucent, dark-feathered wings sprouted from his back. The biggest difference in Harry, besides his newfound strength, was his cock. Draco whimpered as his eyes dropped to Harry’s manhood, trying to take in the horrible sight.

Harry’s cock had thickened and lengthened to such proportions that Draco was sure it would never in a hundred years fit inside him. What made Draco shudder the most, however, was the ridge of spines that descended from his pelvis down either side of Harry’s shaft to the tip. They looked incredibly painful and a glistening sheen seemed to cover Harry’s cock from root to tip.

The Incubus smirked as he saw Draco’s gaze, his sharp nails making quick work of Draco’s boxers. The humming had stopped and Draco whimpered under the creature’s hungry stare. “N-no!” Draco whimpered, shuddering as Harry flipped him over onto his back, finger sliding to pull his arse cheeks apart. “Please don’t!”

To Draco’s surprise Harry actually paused, a shudder running through him. Moments later Draco was flipped over onto his back and found himself staring into Harry’s eyes again. They were dark now, flecked with the sickly yellow of the Incubus. “Go!” Harry snarled, shuddering again as he tried to keep the demon at bay. “Go before he hurts you!”

Draco didn’t need telling twice and the moment he got out from under Harry he sprinted as best he could to the door, hurtling through it and closing it tight behind him. He leaned against it as dizziness from blood loss threatened to overwhelm him and black spots danced across his vision. Moments later there was a heavy thud and the sounds of snarling as Harry threw himself at the door, trying to get to Draco.

Panting hard, Draco couldn’t stop the shivers that ran down his spine, tremors shaking his body. He’s come so close to being raped by that…that thing. Squeezing his eyes shut, Draco let out a choked sob, sinking to the floor and pulling his knees into his chest. He never signed up for this when he decided to join the Dark Lord; he had never imagined anything like this.

Hours passed and Draco didn’t move from his spot, trying to get himself back under control. How could he go back there? Back to that monster that used to be known as Harry Potter? Draco knew how. He’d be forced back, forced to give his blood and eventually his body to the mighty savior of the Wizarding world.

He wondered foggily what Dumbledore would tell him to do if he knew about what the Incubus wanted from him. He’d probably tell him he had to give up his body to Harry or he’d go to Azkaban. Typical.

When Madam Pomfrey found him Draco hadn’t moved from his spot, still lost in thought and half asleep from the exhaustion of his ordeal. Instead of lecturing him about not coming to see her, the medi-witch had simply found him some clothes, helped him to his feet, and supported him as they went up to the hospital wing, and for that Draco would be eternally grateful. Only a few murmured words were exchanged between the two as Madam Pomfrey helped him settle on the bed and gave him his potion.

“Thank you.” Draco said softly as the room stopped spinning and his thoughts finally cleared.

“He shouldn’t take this much,” Madam Pomfrey admonished with a small frown, bustling over to take the goblet from Draco once he had downed the potion inside. “If he is not careful he could drink until even blood replenishing potion cannot save you. You should rest after, perhaps sleep if you need it. And eat; food will help with the dizziness.”

Draco slowly nodded, taking in her words and filing them away for when he was ready to think about the vampire ordeal again. “I’ll remember that, Madam Pomfrey. I’m fine now, can I go?” he asked, trying his hardest not to sound impatient. He had enough to worry about without adding a trip to the hospital wing to the list.

Giving Draco a stern, hard look, Madam Pomfrey checked his vitals again with her wand and reluctantly agreed. “Alright, Mr. Malfoy, you may leave. But no strenuous activity for the rest of the day, and you must promise to eat a decent dinner and rest.”

“I promise.” He nodded with a small smile, climbing out of bed and quickly leaving the hospital wing.

Once Draco reached his chambers he headed to the bathroom, planning on taking a nice long shower to wash away the feeling of Harry’s hands on him. Sighing, he rested his forehead on the cool tile as hot water pounded down on his back, closing his eyes.

Immediately the memory of Harry drinking his blood flashed through his mind, the thoughts spreading warmth through his body. After a few moments Draco shook his head with a frown, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. Yes, the blood sucking hadn’t been overly terrible, but that didn’t mean he wanted to do it again, right?

Draco looked down, his body betraying his state of arousal from the memory of the vampire pulling his life force from him. Cursing himself, Draco reached down, giving himself relief from the aching problem. _Maybe next time Harry will just drain me dry and I won’t have to deal with any of this crap anymore_, Draco thought to himself.

It wasn’t like he wanted Harry to suck his blood…right?

* * *

The next day Draco could once again be found outside Harry’s door, after minimal prompting from the Headmaster and Snape, shaking slightly as he tried to calm his pounding heart. This time he would just go in, let Potter drink, and then get his arse out of there before the Incubus had time to make an appearance. Taking a deep breath, Draco knocked on the door before unlocking it and stepping inside. He had just heard is click locked behind him when his breathe hitched and he froze as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him up against a muscular chest.

“Mmm, I didn’t think you’d come back.” Harry murmured, his voice reverberating and low. He nuzzled Draco’s neck and inhaled, moaning softly at the scent of Draco’s blood racing through his veins. “You smell so good.” He murmured, gently pulling Draco over to the armchairs by the fire.

“Do you want something to eat or drink?” he asked graciously as Draco sat down, his smile flashing fangs. “They told me this time I should offer you something, calm you down.” He looked at Draco expectantly.

For a few moments Draco just blinked at Harry in surprise before he slowly nodded. “Some…some hot chocolate would be nice, if possible. “ he said quietly, thinking that chocolate could possibly help to calm his nerves.

Harry quickly nodded, calling a house elf to bring Draco a hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. He handed Draco the mug before sitting down in the chair next to his, staring into the soft flames of the fire. “Thank you, Draco… for coming back.”

A soft snort escaped Draco’s lips as he heard Harry say that. “I don’t really have a choice in that matter, Potter.” He said before he paused, his voice softening a bit. “And it wasn’t all terrible yesterday.”

A small smile crossed Harry’s lips. “I am truly sorry for what…_he_ almost did to you. I’ll be more careful to keep him at bay when you’re here with me, Draco. I will not harm you.”

Draco nodded a little, sipping at his hot chocolate before he held out his wrists for Harry. “We might as well get this over with, then. I can tell you’re dying to taste it again.”

Harry’s tongue flicked out in agreement, licking over his lips. “Well you’re not wrong about that.” He whispered, voice soft and dark and somehow sweet to Draco’s ears. “Do you wish to finish your drink first?”

After a moment of thought Draco shook his head. “I’ll just drink it while you’re, um, doing your thing.” He answered, fingers of his outstretched hand twitching to get Harry’s attention. “Now come on, we don’t have all day.”

Quickly Harry nodded, nuzzling Draco’s wrist gently and inhaling deeply before he finally sank his teeth into the soft heel of Draco’s hand. A soft moan slipped out from Harry as the taste of Draco’s blood splashed over his tongue. Normally it would have made Draco shudder, hearing that sound from between the plump red lips of his greatest enemy, if it weren’t for the utter bliss racing through his body at that moment in time. His heartbeat was racing, pumping hard and fast as though it meant to rip from his chest just so it could get to Harry’s lips faster. Draco almost forgot to drink his hot chocolate; so distracting was the feeling of Harry’s teeth sunk deep into his skin, sucking the liquid of Draco’s life. Then Harry stopped and Draco barely managed to keep a pitiful whimper form leaving him.

Draco opened his eyes (when had they closed?) and looked up into the dark eyes studying him. “Done already?”

Harry shook his head, tongue shooting out to lap away a couple of spilled drops of blood on his lips. It was then that Draco noticed Harry was trembling with repressed desire. He wanted, no needed, more of Draco’s blood. And yet he had stopped, holding back. But why? “Drink.” Harry commanded softly, still staring at Draco. “You need the sugar and energy, it will help.”

Quickly Draco nodded, sipping the warm, soothing drink again. “Sorry, I just…I forgot.” He murmured lamely.

The vampire cocked a curious eyebrow. “Does it really feel that good?” he asked, pure curiosity in his voice. He wasn’t mocking him, making fun of Draco. _He really doesn’t know…_ Draco realized. Should he lie or should he let Potter know _just_ how good it felt to have him drinking his blood?

But then Harry was talking again, pulling Draco from his thoughts. “It’s just…I’m drinking from your hand, so far from your heart.” The vampire tentatively nuzzled Draco’s neck before pulling away the moment he felt Draco stiffen in fright. “Severus, he said the closer to your heart the more potent the blood, and… the better it would feel for you.” He explained softly. “And…I would only have to feed once a day from your neck.”

“As opposed to what?” Draco asked with a frown, looking down at his hand, the wounds from Harry’s teeth once again gone.

He noticed Harry looked away, eyes diverted downward. “Nothing.” He muttered quickly.

“Potter…” Draco started, his voice almost a growl, low and threatening. “Are you supposed to be drinking from my hand more than once?” he demanded, his tone warning the vampire not to lie to him.

“Yes” Harry finally admitted after a long moment of silence, the word barely a breath. “I should feed twice a day, to get what I need.”

A low growl erupted from Draco’s throat and Harry’s eyes looked up to meet a heated glare. He almost flinched, as though it physically hurt. “Then why haven’t you been drinking from me twice a day?” Draco asked, voice low and dangerous. If Potter died because of his own stupidity there would be hell to pay.

“You were so afraid.” Harry mumbled, hiding his face. “And after what happened last time… I-I just couldn’t bring myself to tell you. You were unhappy enough about this whole ordeal without having to come here twice a day. I…I don’t want you to be upset, Draco.” There were tears in his eyes when he finished.

For a few moments Draco just stared at the vampire, his angry expression gradually softening. Then he smacked Harry’s arm. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” he grumbled. “What were you planning on doing, just drinking once a day until you passed out or died from malnutrition and starvation? Do you know what will happen to me if you die? Don’t you care about me, Potter?!” By the end of his rant Draco was almost shouting, his breath coming in pants and his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

“Of course I do.” Harry murmured and Draco was so taken aback by the admission that he missed the way the vampire’s eyes shone with hunger. “And I will do as you wish.” Harry whispered, voice feather soft.

Draco didn’t register the danger lurking in the vampire’s whispered words until it was too late. In one swift motion Harry was straddling Draco’s lap, his teeth sinking into the soft flesh of the blonde’s neck. As the fangs pierced Draco’s skin he let out a scream of pain and Harry let out a moan of contentment as the ruby liquid burst into his mouth. He swallowed it down noisily, hastily; until he could feel the ever-present hunger within him slowly fade away.

When the hunger disappeared Harry pulled back, licking gently over Draco’s skin to heal the vicious wound. He frowned as he noticed Draco had passed out, his mug of hot chocolate shattered on the floor. His frown deepened as he shifted slightly against the other young man and felt a hardness pressing against his leg. He sighed softly as he noticed the remarkable bulge in Draco’s trousers, restraining himself as he remembered what the potions professor had said about drinking closer to Draco’s heart. Harry would not hurt his mate, would not give into his repressed desire, until the other allowed it. Even if that time was never.

Carefully Harry picked Draco up, moving him to the bed once he’d made sure the blonde’s breathing and heart rate were close to normal. He carefully lay down next to Draco, holding his mate close in his arms as he waited for Draco to wake up.

Within Harry the Incubus slept, its battle with the vampire the previous night leaving it weak and tired. The vampire within Harry purred in contentment, pleased to finally sate himself with the blood he needed and to have his mate beside him.

For the vampire, all was well.


	2. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes, Harry and Draco get to know each other better and slowly their bond develops. When a revelation is presented, Draco realizes just how far he's fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Non-consensual touching (bordering on sexual assault), neglect, coercion, and physical mutilation. Not as dark as it sounds, just wanted to cover all of my bases.

When Draco awoke it was to a soft, melodious voice crooning in his ear as a comforting warmth pressed against his back and a gentle hand stroked him. Once his brain registered exactly where that hand was, however, Draco’s eyes flew open and he started squirming. “No! Get off!”

Quickly Harry pulled his hand away from Draco’s pants, as if burned, a confused frown slipping onto his lips. “I’m sorry.” He quickly apologized, peering up at Draco with wide, dark eyes. “I thought you liked it. The noises you were making… they sounded pleasurable.”

Draco quickly scooted away from Harry on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest before he registered the sticky wetness around his groin. Immediately his eyes widened in horror. “Did…did I…” he trailed off, unable to voice it.

In answer, understanding what Draco wanted to know, Harry nodded. “Many times.” He said, unable to keep the silly, happy smile from spreading across his lips. He had brought his mate pleasure and that made the vampire within him preen with pride. “You were out for many hours and…your hardness wouldn’t go away. I didn’t actually touch you.” He quickly reassured Draco. “Just…just your trousers. I think the hardness was an after-effect of my drinking from your neck. I’m sorry.” He apologized, ducking his head in shame.

There were a few long moments of silence as Draco thought over what Harry had said as he grabbed his wand and cast a cleaning charm on his pants. Potter might not have actually touched his skin, but he still felt rather violated that the vampire had seen him in his most intimate, vulnerable state. Finally Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t have enough energy to deal with this vampire ordeal anymore. All he wanted to do was go back to his normal life and forget about the monster that thought he was his mate. Forget about the feeling and sight of his blood passing between the other boy’s lips.

“I’m tired, Potter.” Draco finally said. “Can I go now?” he asked, though he was almost positive the vampire would never reject his wishes.

“Of course.” Harry quickly nodded, getting out of bed and helping Draco up. He led the blonde to the door, smiling sadly at him. “I’m sorry again for what happened. It will never happen again, if…if I see you again.” He finished quickly, swallowing hard as he slammed the door closed behind Draco and slunk back into the darkened corners of his lair.

Outside Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair as he tried to decide what to do. He’d go to class, talk with his friends. He’d act normal, as though nothing had happened and everything was right with the world. And then maybe, just maybe, he’d decide to pay Harry a visit, if he didn’t force himself to forget about the vampire completely. Dumbledore rarely came to check on either of them and, even if he did, Draco knew with some strange certainty that Harry would rather lie to the headmaster than let Draco get in trouble. The vampire adored Draco and it made him want to be sick.

But maybe, someday… Draco thought connivingly as he slipped back into his rooms, someday he could use that to his advantage. It wouldn’t hurt to have the Golden Boy wrapped around his finger, blood-sucking monster or not.

* * *

Almost an entire week passed before Draco made his way back to that thick wooden door, a slight swagger in his step. Neither Snape nor Dumbledore seemed to have an inkling of what was going on, and the idea of those two being in the dark made Draco smirk in triumph. Their savior could be dead and those two bumbling idiots would be none the wiser.

He didn’t knock before he opened the door, striding into the blind darkness. He almost hoped to see Harry’s dead, crumpled body sprawled out on the floor, but all he saw was an impenetrable darkness. Not even cooling embers glowed in the hearth. “Potter?” Draco breathed, his heart pounding faster at the very real possibility that Harry was dead. He wanted the vampire to suffer, yes, but he also didn’t want to spend the rest of his miserable life locked up in Azkaban like his crazy aunt.

There was a soft rustling sound and a weak fire flared up in the fireplace, giving just enough light for Draco to make out shapes and even deeper shadows. “Draco…” a voice croaked, weak and dying. “Why…why come back now?” Harry asked and Draco finally managed to locate the vampire, sitting in his chair by the fire. As Draco got closer is became apparent just how badly the absence of Draco’s blood had affected him.

The vampire’s face was pale, even paler than usual, as if all the life had been sucked from it. His cheekbones were prominent, the skin stretched tight across them, and his eyes seemed almost glazed, sunken back into their sockets. As Draco studied him he could see a slight, never ending tremor shaking through Harry’s body. It was evident from the darkness around Harry’s eyes and way that he barely moved that the vampire hadn’t ventured form that spot in days, maybe even since Draco had left almost a week earlier.

“Potter…” Draco breathed, moved by Harry’s state to gently take one of Harry’s hands in his own, kneeling down next to the other young man. The unfamiliar feeling of guilt rose up in Draco’s chest. This was his fault. His fault for staying away. His fault for ignoring his vampire and not giving him what he needed to survive “I’m so sorry…” he whispered.

Harry shook his head, a shadow of movement. “Don’t.” he murmured. “I don’t blame you.”

A shudder ran through Draco at those words and a greater twist of guilt sprang forth inside of him. Trying not to think about what he was doing, Draco climbed up onto Harry’s lap, straddling him and presenting his neck to the vampire. “Drink.”

Again Harry shook his head, turning his face away from the inviting pulse in Draco’s neck. “No.” he murmured quietly. “I…I can’t. Not…you don’t want…you left.”

A soft growl left Draco’s lips and he grabbed Harry roughly by the chin, making the vampire look at him. “And I won’t leave ever again.” He promised, knowing he’d regret those words later but saying them anyways. Anything to make Harry drink so he wouldn’t die. “Now drink!” he ordered with a low growl.

Unable to disobey a direct order from his mate, and certainly not one that held so much conviction, Harry nodded. He gently nuzzled Draco’s neck, inhaling his scent. Carefully he bit into his skin, forcing himself to drink slowly and deeply, refusing to hurt Draco though the other creatures inside of him craved destruction. Long before he had sated his thirst, Harry pulled back, licking over the wound.

A frown crossed Draco’s lips as Harry stopped feeding, knowing it certainly couldn’t have been enough for the starving vampire. “Keep drinking.” He growled.

“No.” Harry shook his head. “I’ll hurt you. You need to rest, replenish your blood.” He explained softly. “I’ll drink more later.”

Sighing, Draco had to agree with the vampire, he was already feeling slightly dizzy from blood loss. “Fine.” Draco muttered, huffing and folding his arms. “But after a break you’re going to drink until you aren’t hungry anymore, okay?”

Harry quickly nodded. “Of course, Draco.” He agreed. There were a few long moments of silence as the pair sat in front of the quietly crackling fire. Then a smirk spread across Harry’s lips and he glanced over at Draco. “You sound like you care about what happens to me, mate of mine.” He teased gently.

Almost immediately a pink flush spread across Draco’s cheeks. Was that why he was acting this way, so differently from his usual nature towards the vampire? “Of course not.” Draco scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive gesture. “I just don’t want to go to Azkaban, which is where I’ll end up if you die.”

“Keep telling yourself that, mate.” Harry answered with a sly grin, snickering softly. Draco could almost call himself happy to see the vampire had regained some of his color and the shaking through his body had stopped.

“I will.” Draco muttered darkly in reply before he sighed. “Do you think you could ask a house elf to bring me some food? It might help me regain my strength faster. And a blood replenishing potion, just in case.” He added as an afterthought.

Harry nodded, promptly doing as Draco requested. Within minutes the house elf had reappeared, set a tray of food in front of Draco, and the blonde had dug in. There were several long minutes filled with the sound of Draco hungrily eating until finally Harry spoke, his voice hesitant. “You…I would like… you don’t have to keep the door locked.” He murmured haltingly. “I wouldn’t leave your chambers.”

For a few moments Draco could only blink at Harry in confusion. “Oh.” He finally intoned, a frown crossing his lips. “And if I were to keep it unlocked…” he started slowly, “you wouldn’t hurt me, right? Or-or let _him_ hurt me?”

Quickly Harry nodded. “I will keep him at bay whenever I’m in your presence. He will not harm you.” He promised, unaware how hard it would be to stay true to that one simple sentence. “I would only come out at night, once it’s dark.”

Slowly Draco nodded. “Alright.” He finally agreed. “Just don’t go watching me in my sleep or anything creepy like that.”

Harry made a face. “I may be a Dark creature, Draco, but I’m not _that_ Dark.” He murmured, shuddering a bit. He licked his lips, hunger once again flaring within him. He needed to feed…and soon. “Are you almost done?” he asked, trying and failing to hide his impatience.

After a few more bites Draco nodded. “All done.” He smiled a little, returning to his place on Harry’s lap and offering his neck. “It’s your turn to eat.” He said with a crooked smile.

Letting out a bark of laughter, Harry nodded, nuzzling Draco’s neck like usual. There was a pause and then Harry was sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Draco’s throat. Draco let out a soft moan, an exhalation of breathy air, his eyes falling closed at the sheer bliss falling over him.

The place where Harry’s teeth pierced his flesh was cold, the blood racing to that spot deliciously hot in comparison. The sensation made him dizzy, his head swimming as he felt himself react unbidden to the stimulation. A dark blush warmed his skin and Draco was grateful for the darkness and shadows of the room. He shifted slightly, the desire to touch himself overwhelming as the pleasure built and built. But then, almost moments from climax, Harry pulled away, licking over the wounds in Draco’s neck.

“That should be enough.” The vampire murmured, licking his lips. “Will you come back tomorrow?” he asked softly, looking up at Draco nervously.

The blonde nodded, hoping the flush was gone from his cheeks. “Yeah, I’ll be back. And…and I’ll leave the door open.” He promised. After a moment he climbed off of Harry’s lap, glad his robes hid his distressing problem. “Have a nice evening, Potter.” He said before quickly hurrying out of the room.

Once he got to the privacy of his own room, Draco groaned in frustration, stripping quickly as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned the water on warm, stepping beneath the spray and gripping himself tightly with a breathy moan. He closed his eyes, Harry’s face and the rest of the vampire’s body immediately presenting itself in the forefront of his mind. He tried his best to ignore the thought that he was getting off to the thought of Harry bloody Potter, but still when he reached bliss it was to the breathy moan of “Harry” upon his lips.

In his darkened room, the vampire perked up, the Incubus reawakening within him. Harry took a deep breath, his tongue wetting his lips as he tasted the air. Yes, there is was. The unmistakable scent of his mate’s pleasure, his very essence. But the vampire held back, content to lurk in the shadows until the time was right. And… his tongue shot out again and Harry smirked, the Incubus becoming more excited. Judging by the thick scent, the time for Draco to submit to his want and need would be soon. Then he would take what he so desired.

* * *

Almost a month passed and Draco was true to his word. Every day he came to Harry’s room so that the vampire could feed from his throat. Although he left the door to Harry’s room unlocked, he had yet to venture forth into the rest of Draco’s chambers, afraid of invading his mate’s privacy.

Finally the need to be closer to his mate became too much and Harry quietly crept from the confines of his room. He walked almost silently, shifting through the shadows the moonlight cast in Draco’s chambers. “Draco? Mate?” he cooed quietly, feeling Draco’s presence nearby. He peered into the sitting room and came face-to-face with his mate straddling another bloke and snogging him senseless.

A low, feral growl erupted from Harry’s throat and he launched himself over the back of the couch and pulled Draco away from the other bloke. There was a shout of fear and surprise and behind Harry Draco gawked at him. Harry was crouched down on all fours, his teeth bared at Blaise, who had sat up, startled, on the couch. “What were you doing with my mate?!” Harry snarled.

For a few moments Blaise could just gape at Harry, his eyes wide and full of fear as Harry showed fangs. Quickly Draco placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, trying to distract Harry from killing his best friend. “Nothing, Potter, we were just talking.”

“Yeah.” Blaise nodded, having found his voice again. “We were just hanging out and talking.” He said, wiping at his mouth.

Again Harry let out a growl, his muscles tensed, ready to pounce. “You were touching my _mate_!” Harry hissed. “He’s _mine_! You cannot touch him!”

“Now listen here, Potter-“ Blaise started before a sharp warning look from Draco shut him up. Draco didn’t want to see what would happen if they messed with a possessive, pissed off vampire. Why did Potter have to have chosen _then_ of all times to leave his room?

“Blaise, you should leave.” Draco murmured as he felt another growl rumble through Harry’s chest.

“But-“ Blaise started to protest, not wanting to leave Draco behind with an angry vampire.

“Go!” Draco shouted, sliding around to Harry’s front so the vampire would focus on him instead of Blaise. Not needing telling twice, the other Slytherin scurried out the door. Sighing in relief now that his friend was safe, Draco looked up at Harry and felt his blood freeze in his veins. Harry looked angry…no, he looked more than angry. He looked downright pissed. “Harry…” Draco started, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, but Harry cut him off.

“You were _kissing_ him!” Harry hissed, pure fury shining in his eyes. “You’re _mine_, Draco! Mine and mine alone!”

Draco frowned, his own anger flaring in his chest. “I don’t belong to anyone, Potter!” he snapped. “You don’t _own_ me. You drink my blood, that’s it! It doesn’t mean I can’t kiss Blaise or hang out with other blokes!”

“Yes, it does.” Harry growled, his eyes flashing at the mention of Blaise. “You are my mate, Draco! Your blood, your body, your very soul belongs to me! I and I alone can have you!” he exclaimed and with that he lifted Draco into powerful arms and tossed him onto the couch.

“Harry-Harry please-“ Draco protested as the vampire pinned him down under his body and ripped off his shirt.

“I haven’t claimed you yet.” Harry murmured, eyes raking over Draco’s bare chest with ill-concealed appreciation. Just the sight and smell of his mate made the creatures within Harry go crazy. “But if it will remind you of who you belong to, then I have no other choice.” He breathed, dipping his head down. 

Harry twisted Draco’s left arm up, making the blond hiss in pain, and nuzzled it with his nose. There was a pause and Draco held his breath, his eyes squeezed shut in fear. Then a scream of agony was torn from the Slytherin’s lips as Harry clamped his teeth over his forearm. Draco could see the blood blossom from the wound before Harry closed his lips over it, sending even more pain shooting through his body. Unlike every other time Harry had bitten him there was no pleasure, only sharp bursts of paralyzing pain.

The wound Harry made was vicious, spurred on by his anger and need to posses the blonde screaming and writhing in pain beneath him. Finally Harry pulled back, giving the vicious bite mark a few licks so that it would scar stark and red over Draco’s perfect porcelain skin.

Draco panted, his eyes wide as he trembled in fear underneath the vampire. There were tears in his eyes as he looked up at Harry, the pain slowly fading from his body. “I-I’m sorry, Harry.” He whispered, curling up into a tight ball.

The vampire frowned, slowly crawling off of Draco and sitting back on the end of the couch. “You…you are?” he breathed in surprise, the sight of the scar on Draco’s forearm calming him down. Now everyone would know exactly who Draco belonged to.

Nodding a little, Draco curled up even tighter, closing his eyes tightly. “I-I didn’t know that I…that I couldn’t kiss other blokes.” He explained quietly. “I thought…you just needed my blood. I didn’t…I didn’t know it would anger you.” He murmured, voice wet with the tears that ran down his cheeks.

“Our bond is more than just blood.” Harry murmured quietly, making Draco flinch slightly as he reached out to gently brush away the droplets of tears. “You are my mate, Draco, my reason for life itself. I need you like I need air. You’re a part of me.” He said quietly, eyes downcast as he kept his gaze away from Draco’s. “And if…if you’d rather have Blaise, I…I will allow it.” He whispered, tone almost broken at the very thought of losing Draco. “I will not make you stay with me against your will.”

“But Harry…” Draco breathed, gathering enough courage to gently cup Harry’s chin in his hand. “You’ll die without me.”

The vampire shook his head. “With your blood I will live.” He murmured, neglecting to mention that without his mate he would most likely go into withdrawal and kill himself through bodily neglect. If Draco would be happier without him then Harry would let him go.

Sighing, Draco shook his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “I’m not going to decide that now.” He said firmly, uncurling from his position and stretching his arms over his head. He glanced at his forearm and made a face. “Did you really have to do that, Harry?” he asked with a small pout.

Smirking, Harry nodded. “Now everyone knows who you belong to.” He said, sounding overly pleased.

Draco rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to sound so bloody smug about it.” He muttered petulantly. “That really hurt.”

“I can make you feel better.” The vampire practically purred, licking his lips in a way Draco supposed was meant to be seductive, but which he found to be rather terrifying. “I can make all the pain go away.” He continued, shifting until he was in a crouching position, ready to pounce.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, looking up at Harry wearily. “Don’t do that.” He mumbled. “It’s freaking me out.” He admitted quietly. When Harry had first thrown him onto the couch he had been almost certain the vampire was going to have his way with him, something Draco couldn’t tell if he was afraid or excited for. But instead the furious vampire had branded him and now Draco didn’t know quite where they stood.

Nodding, the vampire forced himself to back down, sitting next to Draco on the couch and pulling his knees to his chest. There was a long pause of silence as they were each lost in their own thoughts before Harry finally spoke, his voice barely above a whisper. “Do you want to lock me in my room again?” he asked almost sadly.

There was a lengthy, drawn-out pause as Draco thought before he slowly, hesitantly, shook his head “No. Maybe…maybe some time you can even share my room?” he offered haltingly. “I mean, you must be craving closer contact than just my blood, right?”

Harry looked down, warring with himself. He shouldn’t admit his weakness to his mate…but then again his mate _had_ just asked him a direct question and he had to answer. “Yes.” The Gryffindor finally admitted. “I do…yearn for your touch.”

“Then…maybe in a few days you can sleep in my bed, get that contact you need?” Draco offered with a small smile. “Sorry it can’t be tonight…I’m still rather shaken up about this.” He admitted, a light blush decorating his cheeks. Truth be told, Draco needed some time to think things through, decide where to go from here. On one hand he could comply with the vampire’s wishes, give himself over body and soul to the Gryffindor and savior of the Wizarding world, and in the process become a disgrace to the family name and probably get killed by the Dark Lord even though, as Draco saw it, this was all the Dark Lord’s fault to begin with. The second option that Draco cold see involved refusing to give Harry what he needed, killing the vampire in the process, and getting carted off to Azkaban for the rest of his life. All in all, Draco found the first option far more appealing than the second, baring the part about being murdered by the Dark Lord himself.

Draco paused in his train of though, his eyes going wide as he thought of something. Slowly he looked up at Harry, his stomach coiling in knots. “Harry?” he asked tentatively. “If, say…someone wanted to kill me—if they actually tried to kill me—what would you do?”

“Protect you, of course.” Harry responded immediately without batting an eye or a moment of thoughtful hesitation. “And I’d most likely kill whoever was trying to harm you. You’re my mate, Draco. I’d protect you above all else, even my own life.” Harry promised with a certainty and reverence that startled Draco. The blonde felt his heart flutter, an almost imperceptible feeling, before he quickly pushed it out of the way. There was no room for those kinds of emotions in this mess.

Letting out a soft sigh, Draco nodded. “Thank you, Harry. I-I don’t know how much you can remember about before you were turned, but, well, there’s this man… and he’ll probably try to kill me at some point in time. Most likely in the very near future.”

“Voldemort.” The vampire hissed, his voice filled with venom and a deep, dark hatred. “He’s the one who made me like this, the one who made you my mate.”

Slowly Draco nodded, biting his lip. “Yes, Harry, it was him. You’re…you’re the one who’s supposed to kill him, so he tried to make you into a weapon for his own use. I…I’m not sure why he decided to make me your mate-“ he started before the vampire cut him off.

“You do know, don’t lie to me. He was going to take you and it would kill me. But he couldn’t take you.” Harry purred and a feral smile curled across his lips. “He also wanted to punish you, hoping that you would be ravaged by the monster I became. He hoped I would rape and rip you apart.” He licked his lips, as though the thought was more than slightly appealing to the beasts within him. “I will kill him. He wanted to turn me into a monster, to destroy Harry Potter and only leave the beast within. So I’ll be the monster and I’ll kill him.”

A shiver ran down Draco’s spine as he heard Harry’s promise, knowing from his tone and the hiss within his voice that Harry was completely serious. Sometimes he forgot that he was living with a vampire mixed with an Incubus and a siren; a monster that could kill him in seconds if not for the bond of blood and whatever else that connected them. “O-okay.” He murmured, starting as gentle arms wrapped around him, holding him close.

“You know I’ll never hurt you, right?” Harry’s voice murmured in his ear. “I adore you, Draco. Even if you never come to like me, I’ll adore you until the day I die.”

That admittance made Draco flush with guilt and he quickly extracted himself from Harry’s embrace. “That…that’s great, Potter.” He murmured. “Now you…you should drink so I can go to sleep.” He said, offering Harry his hand and trying not to wince at the look that crossed the vampire’s face.

“As you wish, Draco.” Harry murmured sadly, cupping Draco’s hand in both of his own and gently drinking from it. Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the rush of pleasure that accompanied the feeling of Harry drinking from him, but it never came. All he felt was a cold, dull ache where Harry’s teeth pierced his flush.

All too soon Harry was pulling away and licking over the place where he had bitten, face devoid of the usual content expression he wore after feeding. “Goodnight…mate.” The vampire said softly before he rose smoothly and slunk away to his chambers.

Remaining seated, Draco tried to suppress the shiver that rolled through him the moment Harry left, the absence of his warm body leaving only emptiness and cold. After a few moments Draco made himself get up and go to bed, trying to get Harry’s wounded expression when he had offered his hand instead of his throat out of his head. Why did hurting the vampire feel so wrong?

* * *

Weeks passed and before the pair knew it winter had settled in around the castle, accompanied by feet of heavy snow fall and a chill that permeated the castle corridors and dungeons.

By this time Draco had been attending classes regularly for over a month and to everyone on the outside it looked like his life had finally returned to normal. What most people completely missed, however, were the frequent and unmistakable glares and looks that two-thirds of the golden trio threw him at all hours of the day.

Eventually, catching Granger once again glaring daggers across the Great Hall at him, a look that would have sent anyone else running to the hills, but not Draco Malfoy, Draco decided to put an end to all the nonsense. He got up, his progress across the Great Hall followed by several sets of surprised eyes, stopping in front of a wide-eyed Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. “May I help you, Granger?” he asked pleasantly.

For a few moments Hermione could only gape at Draco before she swallowed hard, finding her voice again. “Now look here, Malfoy-“ she started before Draco cut her off.

“I think we need to talk in private.” Draco suggested calmly, nodding to the eyes on them as he snagged a cookie from their table. “Come on, then.” He smirked, swaggering slightly as he exited the Great Hall, two perplexed Gryffindors following a distance behind them. The Slytherin led them to a small courtyard, sitting down on a bench and gesturing for them to sit across the path from him. “Now, ask away.”

It took a few moments for the Gryffindors to start talking once they realized that they were not being hexed and got over the surprise of Draco Malfoy being pleasant to them. “Well…” Hermione started, glancing at Ron. “We want to know what you’ve done with Harry. We haven’t been allowed to see him since that day he started acting funny and no one will tell us what happened to him.”

“But you think I’m involved?” Draco added on helpfully and Hermione nodded.

“You disappeared around the same time Harry did. We’d have to be stupid to think that was a coincidence.”

“And Hermione Granger is not stupid.” Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You are correct, I’m involved, though I didn’t want to be.”

At that Ron snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. “Like we’re going to believe that.” He muttered scathingly. “That’s even more ridiculous than the rumors that have been flying around the school.”

Draco swallowed hard, thinking back to Blaise and all the Slytherin knew. His friend hadn’t been the same since that night he came face to face with the vampire who had claimed Draco for himself. “And what… what do those rumors say?” he asked slowly, trying to keep his voice from wavering nervously.

“That Harry has been infected by Vampirism and for some reason is quite protective of _you_.” Hermione answered, a frown crossing her lips at Draco’s sharp intake of breath.

“Which is quite frankly ridiculous.” Ron supplied helpfully in the heavy silence that followed Hermione’s revelation.

Draco cursed softly, running a hand over his face tiredly as he made a mental note to have a serious talk with Blaise later about spreading true rumors. “It’s not that ridiculous, Weasley.” He said softly.

Hermione frowned again, the expression deepening as she noticed just how weary the Slytherin was. “What do you mean?” she asked, making sure to keep her voice calm and unaccusing. It wouldn’t do to frighten off Draco before he told them anything good. “Harry can’t be-“

“He is.” Draco cut her off, shaking his head. He heaved a sigh before starting to explain everything that had happened in the months since Harry had seemingly vanished from his friend’s eyes.

“Bullshit.” Ron exclaimed the moment Draco had finished his story, shaking his head. “Why should we believe that you’re Harry’s mate? You two have hated each other since the moment you met.”

“That doesn’t matter.” Draco shook his head, swallowing hard. “The Dark Lord placed my DNA into the virus he used to infect Potter so that he would recognize me and me alone as his mate. Look.” He slowly pulled up the sleeve of his robes, showing the skeptical ginger his left forearm and the vicious scar tissue that resided there, proclaiming to everyone who saw it that Draco Malfoy belonged to Harry Potter and Harry Potter alone. “This is all the proof you need.”

Leaning forwards, Hermione gasped softly as she studied the symbol of Harry’s claim. “You were never marked by You-Know-Who?” she asked after several moments of thoughtful silence.

“Not yet.” Draco shook his head. “I was supposed to be branded this upcoming summer.” He explained nervously, his jaw clenching slightly. “And now I never will be. Do you know the only think worse than not bearing the mark?” he asked the two Gryffindor’s, voice hard and unyielding. Slowly the pair shook their heads, remaining silent. “Defiling the place where the Mark goes. That spot is supposed to be for the Dark Lord, and now Harry has claimed it for himself. Claimed _me_ for himself.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair and looking rather lost and vulnerable in that moment. “So you see, I _am_ Harry’s mate. Whether I like it or not.”

Slowly, grudgingly, the pair of Gryffindors nodded. “We’re sorry for doubting you.” Hermione finally said gently. “Once you two are more settled,” Ron winced at the word, looking slightly ill at the thought of his best friend and worst enemy being together like that, “will you allow us to see him? It…it might do him good to see us again.”

After a few moments Draco nodded. “Of course, though I can’t guarantee he’ll remember you. And it may take some time before he’s stable enough to be around other people. Blaise was over and Harry almost ripped his throat out.” He admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “The Dark Lord wanted to turn Harry into a monster, a weapon of Darkness for his own sick purposes. We’re not yet sure which creatures are dormant within him, nor how much of Harry actually survived the infection.”

“Of course.” Hermione nodded, standing up and offering Draco her hand. “If you need any help of anyone to talk to, we’re always here.” She announced, ignoring Ron’s horrified expression.

A small smile flickered into place on Draco’s lips and he nodded. “Thank you, Granger.” He nodded, shaking her hand. “Have a nice afternoon.” He bid them goodbye before he started walking away.

“Oh, and Malfoy?” Hermione called to his retreating back. “If you hurt him we’ll dismember you.” She warned seriously.

Draco chuckled softly and nodded in understanding. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

That night, after finishing his homework late in the library, Draco returned to his chambers to find Harry sitting in his bed, propped up by pillows as he read a Potions book. “Evening, mate of mine.” The vampire murmured without looking up. It had unsettled Draco the first time he learned of Harry’s ability to feel his mate’s presence, but by now he was used to it, though Harry occasionally still surprised him by what he could sense of the other boy.

“Hey, Potter.” Draco answered with a slight smile, dropping his bag by his desk. “I see you finally took me up on my offer.”

The vampire in bed blushed brightly, ducking his head a bit. “I just…found myself here.” Harry admitted quietly. “I…I can’t be away from you much longer. It hurts.”

Draco nodded in understanding, going to his trunk to grab his pajamas. “Your friends and I talked today, remember them? Ron and Hermione?”

Slowly, Harry nodded, his brow furrowed as he tried to remember his best friend’s faces. “Yes…I think I remember.”

“They’re worried about you.” Draco explained, turning his back to Harry as he stripped and dressed for bed. “They’d like to see you some time soon, make sure you’re alright.”

Again the vampire nodded, looking nervous. “Do you think I can see them?” he asked softly. “You don’t think I’m too dangerous?”

Draco shook his head. “You seem fine to me, Potter. And I’ll be there just in case anything happens.”

After a few moments of thinking it over Harry nodded, relaxing slightly back into the pillows. “Thank you, Draco.” He paused before voicing his next question. “Are you sure you’re all right with me being here?” he asked quietly.

There was a slight pause before Draco nodded. “Yeah, I am. If you need contact then I will give you that contact. What kind of mate would I be if I didn’t?”

“A neglectful mate.” Harry teased lightly. “Although, I wouldn’t blame you for being reluctant to share our bed with a vampire and whatever else I turn out to be.”

The blonde rolled his eyes, fixing his hair before he got into bed. “I can’t say no when you’re already all comfy in bed, now can I? Anyways, it’s not like you going to rip my throat out in my sleep, you’re not that much of a monster.”

“There’s enough Harry Potter left in me to stop from doing that, yes.” The dark haired man nodded, setting his book on the nightstand and rolling over to look at Draco, tentatively reaching out to brush his hair from his forehead with the tips of his fingers. “But you’re not afraid of me, or the Incubus that resides deep within me, taking advantage of you as you sleep?” he asked curiously.

After a pause Draco shook his head, rolling onto his side and getting more comfortable. “Strange as it may be… I trust you, Harry.” He admitted quietly. “Now go to sleep and stop talking.” He huffed, pulling the covers up more over them and closing his eyes.

Harry let out a soft, whispering laugh, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. “As you wish, mate of mine.”

* * *

Once morning came Draco awoke with a groan, finding himself with two strong arms wrapped around him, a warm body pressed along his side, and a formidable hardness forming in his boxers. He swore mentally as his rather pleasant dreams from the night before came flooding back into his mind’s eye. Did he really dream of Harry kissing him? Of Harry drinking from him and stroking him until he came with arched hips and the breath of a name upon his lips? Clearly, whatever the case, his body had certainly liked the visions his psyche had conjured, though Draco himself couldn’t quite figure out how he felt about them. It wasn’t usually normal to be attracted to your worst enemy, was it?

Supposed worst enemy. Draco’s brain supplied helpfully, but he brushed the little voice off. Supposed enemy or not, he most certainly should not be attracted to Harry bloody Potter. Not even if the Gryffindor had developed rather nice muscles and had a very handsome face and sometimes was just downright _sexy_….

Draco groaned, rubbing his eyes. This couldn’t be happening to him, not now that he thought he’d finally gotten this whole ‘mate’ thing under control.

“Draco?” Harry’s voice jolted the blonde from his inner voices and he opened his eyes to see the vampire staring eerily at him.

“Potter!” Draco jumped, eyes going wide in surprise. “Don’t do that!”

Harry blinked, quickly moving back from Draco and lowering his gaze. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “You just…look so cute when you’re sleeping.” He admitted softly.

“Because that’s not creepy at all.” Draco murmured before he yawned, glancing at Harry. “How’d you sleep? Did, um, sleeping with me help?” he asked, blushing lightly.

“It was great.” Harry smiled wistfully. “You’re so nice and warm and comfortable.” He hummed.

Draco laughed softly. “Well I’m glad you think that, Harry. I slept amazingly well.” He admitted with a small smile. “You’re a nice, um, bed partner.”

A smirk spread over Harry’s lips as he reached a hand out to play with a few strands of soft, blonde hair. “I can be an even _better_ bed mate, Draco.” He purred, licking his lips and briefly flashing fangs.

Shivering, Draco shifted a bit uncomfortably, not quite certain how he could respond to such a comment without giving the vampire the wrong idea. Instead the Slytherin sat up, stretching and running a hand through his hair before getting up and going to the wardrobe to get dressed. There were a few long moments of a deep, uncomfortable silence before Draco spoke again. “Do you need that, Harry?” he asked softly, not turning from the shelves of clothing.

For a few moments Harry could only stare at Draco’s back, his mind warring furiously as he tried to decide how best to respond. The truth, or what the blonde wanted to hear? “I…” Harry started, swallowing hard. “Yes.” He finally, reluctantly admitted. “Eventually.”

Draco let out a soft breath of air, his stomach twisting a little, though in anticipation or disgust he couldn’t yet tell. This was what he had been afraid of. He was starting to like Harry, yes, but that didn’t mean he was ready to give his body over to the Gryffindor, right?

Seeing as well as feeling Draco’s discomfort with his answer, Harry quickly tried to back peddle, reassure Draco that they needn’t have sex if the blonde didn’t want to, as much as Harry craved it. “But it’s okay!” he quickly exclaimed. “I don’t want you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I know you don’t find me attractive or anything…” he mumbled, ducking his head and looking at his hands as he trailed off into silence.

A few long minutes passed and Draco stared at Harry in complete disbelief. The vampire didn’t think Draco found him attractive?! Harry must still be as thick as he was in human form. Slowly, a wide smirk spread over Draco’s lips as he had an idea, one befitting or a true and dastardly Slytherin. “You’re right, Harry.” Draco said, his eyes glinting as Harry’s head snapped up to look at him, an expression of pure anguish written across the brunette’s face. “However…” Draco continued, “I’ve still taken blokes a lot uglier than you to bed with me. It doesn’t matter who’s sucking my cock, as long as I’m horny enough.” He finished, returning to the bed and stretching out languidly with his arms above his head so that Harry could witness every distinctive curve of his body, including the hardness still quite apparent at his groin. Draco had a problem and by Merlin he was going to do something about it.

That got the desired reaction from the vampire and a low growl rumbled up through Harry’s chest. “And just _how_ many other blokes have tasted _my_ mate, Draco?” Harry demanded, his voice a low and angry growl.

“Can’t say.” Draco smirked, his stomach coiling in what he determined to most definitely be thrilling anticipation. “I’ve lost count.”

With almost a cry, Harry pounced onto Draco, straddling the blonde. “I’ll erase their scent from your skin.” He hissed, nuzzling the curve of Draco’s throat. “I’ll burn their memories from your mind. I’ll drink you down and fill you up until I’m the only one you remember, the only one you want.” Harry promised and Draco shivered. Was this what he wanted? _Yesss_, his body sang, writhing and pressing against the body above his, wanting it with everything he had.

“Please, Harry.” Draco breathed, a whirlwind of the vampire’s bond, siren’s song, and Incubus’s lust racing through his mind and overwhelming his every sense.

“Shhhh, my mate.” Harry cooed, reverence held in every syllable. “I’ll take care of you.” He promised, dipping his head to start undoing the blonde’s pants before he frowned, ears perking up. There it was again, a hurried knocking coming from their front door.

“Draco? Harry?” Dumbledore called from their front rooms. “I need to speak with you.”

The vampire growled low in his throat at being interrupted, but the sound secede the moment Draco pressed a hand to his chest. Harry dipped his dead down in confusion. “Yes, mate?”

“Don’t hurt Dumbledore, Harry.” Draco murmured before he sat up. “Coming, Headmaster!” he called, inwardly cursing the old man for interrupting their moment, but knowing nonetheless that the Headmaster would only come if it was urgent. He turned to Harry, giving him a feeble smile. “We’ll continue this later, alright? Once we figure out what he wants.”

That seemed to please the vampire and Harry stopped visibly bristling, nodding a little. “Fine.”

After a moment Draco nodded, satisfied that Harry wasn’t going to kill the old coot, and got out of bed, quickly pulling on his robes. He yawned as he walked to the front hall and saw the Headmaster. “Headmaster.” He yawned again. “To what do we owe this early morning visit?” he asked, feeling Harry come up behind him.

Dumbledore glanced at the young vampire for a moment before directing his attention back to the blonde. “Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak with you in private. Mr. Potter, if you would please return to your chambers, Draco will return to you once we are done.”

Behind him Draco could feel Harry hesitate before reluctantly pulling away. He listened to the creature’s receding footsteps until he heard the heavy thunk of Harry’s door shut behind him. “What is this about, Headmaster?” Draco asked warily, feeling strangely nervous now that the vampire was gone from his side.

The Headmaster smiled, eyes twinkling maddeningly. “I have delightful news for you, Mr. Malfoy.” He announced. “Severus has informed me that he’s managed to find a sort of…cure for Mr. Potter.”

For a moment Draco felt his stomach plummet, an emptiness spreading across his chest. “I…what do you mean?” he managed to get out, mouth becoming dry. Harry…could be cured? That was good, wasn’t it? He asked himself. But then why was he having such an adverse reaction to the seemingly welcome news? _He won’t want you_, a helpful little voice provided in the back of his mind. _Without the vampire Harry won’t want you. You’ll be all alone again. No one will ever want you like he does, not now_. Draco swallowed, looking down at his forearm and almost missing the Headmaster’s next words.

“After many blood and magic tests, Severus has managed to identify the makeup of the virus inside of Harry. Using that makeup he has created a potion that can help suppress the creatures inside of Harry, making them go dormant. He’ll have to take the potion daily once it starts being effective, but besides that both of your lives will be able to go back to normal and you can put this nasty incident behind you.”

Draco swallowed hard, his stomach beginning to rebel against the information he was taking in. “I…how long will it take to become effective?” He asked quietly, a sense of growing dread settling in his stomach.

“Severus believes it will take three weeks to a month for the first dose to start taking effect. It has to work slowly or else the vampire virus within Harry will fight the cure off.”

Numbly Draco nodded, his mind reeling. Three weeks. That’s all he had left with what was possibly the best thing to ever happen to him. While he hadn’t yet admitted it to himself outright, deep down Draco knew that he liked what he had. He liked being Harry’s mate, being _needed_. He liked how it felt when Harry fed, had even come to crave the sensation, really. But most of all, Draco liked feeling safe, knowing that the vampire would protect Draco from any harm, no matter what.

“Okay.” Draco finally mumbled, trying to keep the deep emptiness that threatened to consume him out of his voice as he started trembling. “Thank you for informing me, Headmaster.”

Dumbledore nodded, a frown crossing his features, but before he could ask Draco was ushering him out the door and slamming it with a dull thud in his face.

On the other side Draco let out a breath, sagging down to his knees as the full scale of what he had learned hit him like a pile of bricks. He let out a soft sob, curling up in a tight ball. When this had all started Draco thought it would never end, that he’d be stuck like this forever. Now he leaned that wasn’t the case, and…Draco realized it wasn’t what he wanted. He should be ecstatic that he would be free, but instead all Draco could feel was a cold emptiness spreading through his chest, centered on his heart.

“Draco?” A soft voice came from the edge of the room and Draco looked up to see Harry peaking in at him, a worried expression etched into his features. “Mate? You seem…distressed.”

“Harry.” Draco whispered, sounding lost as he nearly melted at the sight of the vampire. Harry wasn’t gone yet, he hadn’t been ripped from Draco. There was still time. “Harry.” Draco repeated, swallowing as he stood and slowly made his way over to the other teen. Warmth spread through Draco’s chest as he reached the vampire, pulling the being into his arms. _Oh Merlin…_Draco thought faintly as the warmth blossomed across his skin. _So this is what it feels like. And to think…of all people, it had to be him. _But of course it did. Draco had known it since the moment he saw Harry in the robes shop when they were eleven. It just wasn’t realized until now. Harry was the only one who could possibly be worthy of him. The only one he’d ever want.

“Harry.” The blonde whispered again, and then soft lips were against his own, he was kissing Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy’s world descended into bliss.


	3. Part III - Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes just how far he's fallen and how much he has to lose. A plan is put in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Smut is ahead, oh my! You have been warned.

“Bring him to me.” The voice slithered out of the darkness, wrapping around the Death Eaters and making all but the most battle hardened shudder in fear. “Bring me my monster.”

As one the Death Eaters nodded, quickly disappearing to proceed to their task. They knew better than to fail their Lord and Master.

* * *

Harry yawned, shifting in bed and turning to gaze adoringly at the sleeping blonde before him. He gently reached out, brushing Draco’s hair from where it fell in his face. Slowly the blonde stirred, blinking up at Harry for a few moments before a smile spread across his lips. “Hello, Harry.” He murmured.

“Good morning, Mate.” Harry answered with a content hum, continuing to stroke Draco’s hair. “Have a nice sleep?”

Draco nodded. “Yes.” He lied easily, sitting up in bed and stretching his arms over his head. If he was being honest, his sleep was far from easy. Ever since Snape had given Harry the potion that would eventually cure Harry, Draco’s nights had been plagued by nightmares. Visions of Harry being ripped from his grasp flashed through his dreams again and again, followed by the terror and pain that the Dark Lord would great him with the moment the vampire wasn’t there to protect him. But he couldn’t tell Harry any of that. The vampire could never know what he was truly given in that goblet Draco had coaxed him to drink from, on orders from the Headmaster and Minister of Magic, of course. Harry could never know that within three weeks time he would lose the blonde, no longer needing him for his blood.

But surely Harry would still remember him, remember their time here together, Draco told himself time and time again. Yes, the Gryffindor would no longer need his blood, but couldn’t they still be like this? Couldn’t they still be together? It made Draco’s chest ache, the thought of losing Harry forever, losing the man he never knew he needed but who completed him like no one else even would. But he acted like everything was fine; putting on a mask he was so practiced at wearing. It would do no good to concern Harry.

“Your friends are visiting today, remember?” Draco said after he realized there’d been a long silence when he’s been stuck in his head, and Harry was watching him expectantly, dark eyes touched with concern.

The vampire nodded, visibly relaxing as Draco seemed alright. “Yes. Ron and Hermione.” He nodded again, trying his hardest to remember what his friends looked like. After a few moments of concentration the ginger and brunette’s faces swam into the forefront of his mind. “Do you really have to be gone when they get here?” he asked, a pout flickering across his lips.

Sighing, Draco nodded. “It’s better for everyone if I’m not here, Harry. There’s just too much of a chance that Ron will say something wrong to me, we aren’t exactly friends, you know? And I don’t want you ripping out your best friend’s throat.” Draco explained gently, running a hand through Harry’s hair.

“Alright, fine.” Harry finally conceded after a few moments of reluctant silence. “How far will you be?”

“Just in the library, not far at all.” Draco answered soothingly. “And if anything happens and you need me, either you or Hermione can send a patronus and I’ll come right back.”

The Vampire nodded, sitting up so he could lean over and press a gentle kiss to his mate’s lips. It made the creatures within him sing with bliss, the first time Draco had kissed him and every time since. He’d never expected the Slytherin to return his affection, let alone return it with enthusiasm, and yet there they were. “When will they be here?” he asked once the need to breathe overcame them and they separated.

Draco glanced at the clock, his eyes widening. “A little over an hour. We’ve overslept.” He swore quietly, jumping out of bed moments later. “You want to shower first, or should I?”

It took a few moments for Harry to speak, and when he did his voice was low, choosing each word carefully as his eyes flicked over Draco’s form. “We could…go together? Save…time?” he offered, an eyebrow arched almost hopefully.

That idea surprised Draco and he paused, thinking it over. “Fine.” He finally nodded, turning on his heel and practically sauntering to the bathroom, his hips swinging in a fashion that bordered on lewdly. “But you’d better get your arse in here and quickly. And I’m washing your hair.”

A bright smile spread across Harry’s face and the young Vampire leaped out of bed, scrambling to get suitably naked. He joined Draco in the shower moments later, wrapping his arms around his chest and pulling the blonde close. “You’re so pretty.” He murmured, nuzzling Draco’s sweet smelling, pale neck.

A flush rose in Draco’s cheeks and he rested against Harry’s chest, letting his head loll back on his shoulder to bare the tantalizing side of his throat to the Vampire. “Want your breakfast, Harry?” Draco practically purred.

“Very much, yes.” Harry breathed, his warm breath ghosting over Draco’s flesh, making the boy shiver. His tongue shot out, licking lightly over a patch of skin before ever so gently sinking his fangs in. Harry couldn’t help but moan as Draco’s blood blossomed across his tongue, the taste as heavenly as every time he fed, filling his senses completely.

Pressed firmly up against Harry’s chest, Draco let out a breathy groan as Harry fed, hips wiggling a little bit back as he felt where Harry’s stirring cock nestled almost perfectly in the cleft of his arse. “Harry…” he breathed, knowing that he was growing hard and overwhelmingly aroused just because Harry was drinking from him, sucking and lapping the blood from his veins.

Harry had been drinking from Draco’s throat for weeks now and yet still, every time it left Draco surprised at how good it felt, how little it hurt. And Draco found himself almost missing the sensation of feeding every time Harry finished and pulled away, licking the wound. It left Draco wanting more, already craving the next day then Harry would need to feed again.

All too soon Harry was laving his tongue over the marks he’d made, once again sealing them instantly. By this time Draco was fully hard and aching, pressing back against Harry in a silent plea as the Vampire pulled back slightly.

Harry chuckled, wiggling his hips a bit so his cock slipped between Draco’s arse cheeks, smearing pre-come. “You seem a bit…eager, Draco.” He teased, keeping a tight hold on the Incubus as the siren leaked through, eliciting more noises of absolute pleasure form between Draco’s lips.

“Please, Harry.” Draco whispered, a humiliated flush warming his skin, though he was too needy to care overly much about it. “I…I can’t take it anymore.” He admitted. Every other time he’d been left in a state of arousal after Harry’s feeding Draco had quickly scurried to the bathroom for a quick wank. Now, though… well the bathroom wasn’t really a viable option. He reached down and stroked himself, trailing fingers down his shaft and letting out a deep moan.

The Vampire smirked a bit at that and the Incubus perked up. Carefully Harry reached around Draco, knocking his hand away to replace it with his own. He let a conservative amount of the Incubus’s powers out, just enough to push small concentrations of magic to his fingertips. He stroked Draco lightly and the other boy let out a short shriek of surprise as pleasure spiked through him.

Harry chuckled, the sound low and guttural in his throat. He gently coaxed Draco to turn around without a word, gripping both of their cocks in one hand to stroke them together. Shuddering a bit at the sensation, Harry let out a soft whimper, his hips rocking as his hand twisted and pumped. “Draco…” the vampire breathed, voice heavy and deep with arousal.

“Harry…” Draco whispered back with a breathy moan, leaning up to press their lips together in a searing kiss that left them both breathless and in an even higher state of arousal than before.

Even as Harry stroked them, the siren within him occasionally letting out soft crooning noises that sent jolts of pleasure shooting through Draco’s body straight down to his cock, the two boys rutted against each other. Their hands felt and explored, never before having such great expanses of soft flesh revealed to them.

Draco fingers played across Harry’s chest, tweaking and rubbing a nipple here, eliciting a gasp and throaty moan there. The nubs were peaked and red with abuse, and yet the Vampire arched into Draco’s touch, his body silently pleading for more.

Not long after, and much too quickly for Draco’s taste, he could feel the heat of impending release coiling in his lower stomach, waiting for the precise moment to break free. “Harry.” He gasped, voice rough and husky. “Harry, I-I’m not going to last much longer.” He warned.

In response the vampire hummed, letting even more of the Incubus’s powers leak through his barriers and reach Draco. He gave Draco’s cock one last tug and the blonde’s body seared with pleasure, his hips arching impossibly as he came, covering Harry’s chest with droplets of white that ran down Harry’s body with the spray of the shower only to be dragged down the swirling drain.

Exhausted with the pure force of his release, Draco nearly collapsed in Harry’s arms, sagging against the other teen in an effort to stay on his feet. “Harry…” he breathed, sounding rather dazed, and Harry smiled. Within him the Incubus was thrumming with content, having feasted on Draco’s stunning release of sexual energy. After keeping it bottled up for so long, the Incubus’s feast was truly a delightful one.

After a few moments so that Draco could have time to catch his breath, Harry pulled away slightly, ignoring his still present and prevalent erection in favor of fumbling around with the soap to wash Draco with.

Once he was alert enough to notice Harry’s actions as the brunette started gently washing Draco’s body, he frowned, catching the hand containing the soap. “What about you?”

Harry gave Draco a weak smile and a slight shrug of his shoulders. “You found pleasure and release, that’s all that matters.”

At that Draco rolled his eyes, letting go of Harry’s wrist and dropping to his knees so he was level with Harry’s crotch. “Don’t be an idiot, Potter.” He muttered, flicking his tongue out to lightly lick a drop of pre-come from the tip, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Harry. “You deserve to come too, you sodding Gryffindor.” He hissed in irritation before taking Harry in his mouth and down his throat in one go.

Harry nearly screamed in pleasure as the heat and wetness of Draco’s lips and mouth wrapped around him and Draco _sucked_. His hands scrambled for purchase in Draco’s wet locks, finally managing to twist through them almost painfully and grab hold as Draco licked and sucked his way down his shaft. Never before had the vampire felt something as good as what Draco was doing to him with lips, tongue, and teeth, and the pleasure coursing through him seemed to sear all the way down to his DNA. Within moments there was heat coiling within the pit of his stomach and he tugged sharply on Draco’s hair in warning, trying to pull the blonde off.

Instead Draco sucked harder, looking up at Harry from underneath his lashes as one hand crawled up to teased at Harry’s balls. That was all it took and before Harry could shout out a warning his hips shot forwards, nearly choking Draco, and he came.

For a few moments the pair stayed that way; Harry panting as he tried not to collapse into post-orgasmic bliss, and Draco happily drinking him down and suckling on the head of Harry’s cock. Finally Draco pulled away, licking his lips as he stood and smirked at Harry. “Good?”

Breathless, Harry nodded, his eyes wide. “Very, very good.” He panted, starring at Draco in wonder. “And I still have to wash you.”

Draco let out a bark of raspy laughter and the two young men grinned at each other, satisfied with their actions and still within the glow of orgasmic bliss.

* * *

“Two days.” The Death Eater reported, bowing his head low, the torch-light shimmering over the layer of grease that coated his hair. “In two days Dumbledore will release Potter, allowing him to travel with the rest of the students to Hogsmeade. That will be your chance, My Lord.”

Voldemort nodded at his disciple from his throne, fingers straying along the scales of the python that sat wrapped around his shoulders. “Dolohov, Yaxley.” He commanded to two of the men who lay waiting in the shadows for direction. They stepped forwards, bowing their heads in fear and respect.

“Yes, My Lord?” Dolohov asked nervously.

“How may we please you, My Lord?” Yaxley added. It was still fresh in their minds what had happened to the last man who failed in bringing Potter to the Dark Lord. Not like it was the Death Eater’s fault that Dumbledore wasn’t allowing Potter out of his heavily warded chambers, yet still his body could be found stringed and grotesque, chained to the rafters above them as a reminder to all.

“Go to Hogsmeade in two day’s time. Bring me back Potter, but be discrete about it.” The Dark Lord paused, looking almost pensive. “Bring Bellatrix with you. She’ll make sure you don’t fail.”

“Yes, My Lord.” The pair murmured in near unison, bowing low before they departed from the Dark Lord’s presence, their orders given.

* * *

Draco was stunned when Dumbledore gave him the news. So stunned, in fact, that for a few moments he had been positive that the old coot was joking. But no, Dumbledore was in fact very, very serious. He was going to let Harry and Draco out to go to Hogsmeade together.

At the time Dumbledore had said something about them getting some much needed fresh air and a chance to stretch their legs, but Draco didn’t quite buy it. The headmaster always had ulterior motives, Draco was positive of that. After all, Draco knew just how well Dumbledore was at manipulating the strings just to his liking. Despite his reservations, however, Draco couldn’t help but feel giddy at the thought of finally getting out of Hogwarts, and with Harry nonetheless.

The Vampire, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck from the moment Draco told him the news. Nothing Draco did seemed to reassure Harry that everything was going to be fine.

“What if I hurt someone?” Harry asked nervously, toying with the fraying hem of his shirt. “How do they know I won’t drain someone dry?”

“Because I’ll be there.” Draco answered gently, just as he had the last eight times Harry had asked the same exact questions. “And they must think you’re getting better.” He added before he winced, realizing that he had never exactly told Harry before that Dumbledore was trying to cure him.

Luckily for him Harry was too preoccupied with his own worries to notice. “What about the sun?” he asked, eyes going wide. “I mean, I know it’s supposed to be gloomy and rainy all day, but what if the sun comes out?”

Draco barely managed to keep from rolling his eyes at Harry’s ridiculousness. “If the sun comes out then we’ll go inside. Plus Sev gave us that special sunscreen, remember? You’ll be fine, so stop worrying.” He said, words coming out in an almost irritated growl by the time he was done.

Harry looked sheepish and quickly nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “Alright, sorry.” He mumbled.

A smug look crossed Draco’s lips at Harry’s reaction and he tossed the Vampire a shirt. “Good boy. Now get dressed. You’ll feed and then we can go.”

A frown spread across Harry’s lips and his brow furrowed. “But I already…” he trailed off in confusion.

“Yes, but that was two hours ago and won’t last you all day.” Draco waved his confusion off. “I’m terribly sorry, Harry dear, but I’m not about to let you…drink from me in public.” He practically purred, letting the insinuation hang in the air between them.

Harry flushed brightly and gave a little nod, pulling on the shirt Draco had picked out for him. “Isn’t once a day enough for you, mate of mine?” he teased lightly. “With the pace you’re setting, I’ll soon be fat and lazy off your blood.”

It was Draco’s turn to blush and he pouted, nudging Harry’s shoulder. “It’s not my fault it feels so good.” He grumbled. “And can Vampires even get fat? I thought that the point of them was to be lithe and desirable in order to seduce unwary prey and have their wicked way with them.” He smirked slightly. “Which, I must say, you hit the mark dead on with what I find attractive. Was that on purpose?”

“You’re my mate, of course you find me attractive.” Harry waved him casually off. “And I most definitely do _not_ try to seduce anyone but you, my love.”

“You’re such a villain.” Draco exclaimed dramatically, flinging his hand over his forehead like a Prima Donna. “Seducing poor innocent Malfoys! How could you?!”

Harry snorted, pulling Draco over into his lap to feed. “Poor, innocent Malfoy? You? You’re about as poor and innocent as a Basilisk, and twice as likely to bite.”

Draco rolled his eyes, breath catching as Harry bit into his tender flesh, lapping up the crimson that fell from the wound. “What’s that supposed to mean? You still tried to seduce me into your bed.” He huffed, folding his arms across his chest as he did his best to suppress his arousal at Harry’s drinking. If he got hard now he knew there would be a good chance they would never get to Hogsmeade.

The Vampire pulled back, licking at the wound he had made for a moment before he answered his difficult mate. “If I remember correctly, mate, it was _you_ who invited _me_ into your bed. I have yet to get you in my bed, actually.” He pointed out, shifting away from Draco and standing up. “Now come on. If we’re going to go to Hogsmeade we’d better get going now before I change my mind, lock you up in here forever, and have my wicked way with you.”

At hearing those words from between Harry’s perfect lips, Draco’s mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. A certain part of him was very interested in that idea, but already Harry had exited the room, leaving Draco to get dressed. _Oh…_ Draco though rather morosely. _He was just joking_. With a sigh Draco got out of bed, going to the closet to get dressed for going out into the freezing drizzle that accompanied the gloom outside.

He couldn’t help but wonder, sometimes, if Harry truly found him attractive, or if it was just the whole ‘mate’ thing. Yes, in the past few weeks after Dumbledore’s revelation the pair _had_ become more intimate, mostly due to Draco’s rather noticeable reaction to the Vampire drinking his blood. And yet, Draco realized, despite how the Vampire claimed to want it, Draco had yet to be truly taken by Harry.

As the time passed and Draco found the deadline of his time with Harry fast approaching, he’d come to realize that he wanted it. He wanted to have that between them, even if it was only something for him to remember Harry by. He wanted to really and truly belong to Harry before the young man and his affections were ripped from his grasp.

Huffing in frustration, Draco fixed his hair in the bathroom before stepping out into the sitting room to meet Harry. Well, he’d just have to bring it up that afternoon, then. He’d make sure the Vampire knew that Draco Malfoy wanted to belong to Harry Potter. Forever.

* * *

“Honestly, Draco, you didn’t have to buy me all of this.” Harry could be found grumbling hours later. The pair was heading for the The Broomsticks, laden down with quite a large number of bags, the majority of which contained clothes and other presents that Draco had purchased for Harry.“Of course I did, Harry.” Draco answered sweetly as he got them a table, helping Harry set the bag down. “Although I really should have gotten it all sent directly to the castle.” He added thoughtfully.

Harry dropped into the chair across from Draco before he looked over at his mate skeptically. “And why, pray tell me, was it necessary to spend a fortune on me?”

A huff left Draco’s lips and he folded his arms across his chest. “It was necessary because if you’re going to be with a Malfoy then you have to dress like a Malfoy.” He answered haughtily. “We have an image to uphold, I can’t be seen with a mate who dresses like a street urchin.” Harry made to retort about the state of his clothing, but Draco cut him off. “Not to mention I like spoiling you and it’s going to infuriate my father once he realizes our fortune is being spent on the Boy Who Lived and there’s nothing he can do about it.” He finished, smirking evilly.

Harry sighed, shaking his head. “Alright, Draco. Thank you for the clothes, I guess. Now at least let me buy you a drink?”

Draco readily agreed and Harry left their table to fetch the drinks. Once he was alone Draco sighed, resting his chin in his hands. Five days. That’s all the time he hadleft with the amazing Gryffindor, the young man who had managed to go from being the bane of his existence to the light of his life in mere weeks. And now…now all of that would be gone forever and Harry would go back to hating him, not remember any of what happened between them. But Draco would never forget.

Frowning, Draco looked up, glancing around him. Something was wrong. The air was too still and Harry should have been back by now. He stood slowly, glancing around the crowded restaurant, searching for the pull towards his Vampire that usually accompanied Harry’s presence. But he felt nothing. Harry was gone.


	4. Part IV: The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's gone and Voldemort has a reckoning with his past actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!   
Warnings for dubious or coerced consent. (Consent is important and coerced consent is NOT consent y'all!)  
Some gore.

Harry didn’t know how it happened. All he knew was that one moment he was waiting for his and Draco’s drinks at the Three Broomsticks and the next everything went dark: when he awoke it was to find himself on a bed, in the middle of a large, dark room.

Slowly Harry sat up, looking through the darkness to the figure who stood just inside the doorway. He remained silent, letting his magic reach out and sense what was around him. He already knew who the figure was; he could feel the Dark power radiating off of him.

“You’re awake, my pet.” The cruel, high voice slithered out for the darkness towards him, and yet Harry remained silent, waiting. “No doubt you’re hungry.” Voldemort smirked and the door opened, light filtering in from the hallway. A body was pushed, whimpering in fear, into the room, landing sprawled on the carpet. The Dark Lord kicked the young man and laughed, grinning through the darkness at Harry. “I brought you a little treat. Enjoy.” He laughed again before turning and leaving the room, the door closing behind with a click of the lock.

For a few moments Harry just sat there, hunger coursing through him. Being away from his mate only made the hunger stronger, threatening to overwhelm his reason. He could smell the other young man; he could hear his heart pumping, the blood rushing through his veins. The sound called to Harry, singing in his ears, and his fangs, unbidden, extended.

The boy whimpered as Harry approached, curling into a tight ball. “Please.” He begged quietly. “Please don’t.”

Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he reached out, lifting the other teen easily and bringing him onto the bed. “Shhh, I won’t hurt you.” He cooed gently, trying to relax the other teen. “I’m not what he thinks I am.”

The boy frowned, looking up at Harry, fear still shining in his dark eyes. “Then what are you?”

“I’m Harry.” Harry answered with a crooked smile, making the boy flinch at the sight of fangs. “Who are you?”

“I…I’m Liam.” Liam answered weakly. “Are…what are you going to do?”

Harry sighed, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. “I’m sorry, Liam, but I really need to feed.”

“But I, I don’t want to-“ he started, looking panicked before Harry cut him off.

“It won’t hurt.” Harry shook his head. “I won’t kill you. Just relax, I’ll protect you from him.” He promised, the siren in him cooing softly, calming the boy.

“Al-alright.” Liam nodded, the tension leaving his shoulder. “What do I need to do?”

“Just lay back and enjoy it.” Harry smirked, shifting so that he was hovering over Liam. He nuzzled his neck, inhaling the other male’s scent with a small noise of discontent. The smell was all wrong, nothing like the scent of his mate, but the need was still there, driving him to follow his instincts. Gently Harry flicked his tongue over the pulse point that called to him before he sunk his teeth in. The burst of crimson against his tongue was dull, flavorless. It was all so very wrong. This blood would keep him alive, yes, but it wouldn’t give him pleasure. It wasn’t meant for him. But Harry continued drinking, well aware that he had to survive.

The young body beneath him was panting and whining, writhing with something that was certainly not pain. The Incubus inside of Harry awoke, coming alive as it fed off the other’s pleasure. He needed the man and he needed him now.

“I’m sorry.” Harry murmured as he pulled back, licking his tongue across the wound he had made. “But…I need more.”

Liam slowly nodded, looking at Harry and opening himself up willingly for the Vampire. “I know. Take what you need, Harry.” He swallowed hard. “I know you’ll make it good.”

Seeing the trust and acceptance in the other’s eyes, Harry nodded and let go, allowing the Incubus to take over completely. It would be better if he couldn’t remember this; this moment he had so long denied Draco and yet was giving to another.

At long last, hours later, Harry was sated and he collapsed down on the bed, gathering Liam in his arms. The teen had passed out a while ago, his human body too weak to keep up with a woefully neglected Incubus. Harry sighed softly, feeling fuller than he ever had since he turned. He snuggled up to the warm body next to him, closing his eyes with a contented hum. Within moments he was asleep.

* * *

Draco was in a complete and utter panic. Harry was missing. Harry was missing and yet no one seemed overly concerned. He was reassured time and time again that this was normal, that Harry would some times disappear for some alone time. Like Harry Potter would ever just up and disappear in the middle of their date!

At the same time Draco was missing the Vampire, missing him so much it _hurt_. By the third day Draco had locked himself in his and Harry’s room, refusing to come out for meals or let anyone inside. He curled up in bed, feeling sick to his stomach as the hours ticked away.

It was early in the morning when Draco had the thought that made him almost cry out in heartbreaking pain. Maybe the reason why no one was panicked, why Weasley and Granger kept on assuring him that everything was fine was because Harry _was_ fine. He had just gotten better. Harry had gotten better and didn’t remember what had happened and now they were all trying to keep the two of them apart so their lives could ‘go back to normal’. As if Draco’s life could ever go back to normal now that he had had Harry in it.

Just the thought made uncontrollable panic well up in Draco’s chest and he scrambled to the window, shaking as he curled up on the ledge and pressed his forehead to the glass, the cold against his skin ground him somewhat as he looked down at the gray grounds.

Harry wouldn’t forget him…right?

* * *

It wasn’t until the second day of his captivity that Harry had a visitor, the soft knocking on the door more than enough to tell him who was on the other side. He moved off the bed, leaving the warmth of the other sleeping teen, exhausted after another round of feeding. As the door cracked open he quickly pulled on a dressing robe, not wanted to scare Narcissa Malfoy with his nudity.

“Mr. Potter?” the woman said softly, looking over her shoulder into the hall before quickly slipping into the room and closing the door behind her.

“You’re not supposed to be here, are you?” Harry asked with an arched eyebrow, seeing the outline of the woman stiffen at his words.

Narcissa ignoring the question, stepping farther into the room. “My son, Draco, is he alive?” she asked quietly, voice surprisingly even and calm.

“Yes.” Harry answered with a nod, unseen in the gloom of the room. “I would never hurt Draco. He is my mate.”

The woman’s shoulders relaxed slightly at Harry admission and she slinked close to him. “Tonight the Dark Lord will call for you.” She murmured softly. “There will be a gathering where he expects you, Dark creature that you are, to swear loyalty to him.” She paused, eyes bright as she looked Harry over with a nod. “You’ll be able to get close…I trust the Incubus is well fed?”

Slowly Harry nodded, able to feel the creatures’ power flowing through his veins. “Thank you.” He murmured softly. “Your son is safe with me, I promise.”

Narcissa hesitated, wanting to say more, before she swallowed and gave a small nod. She looked at Harry for a moment more before quickly turning and sweeping elegantly out of the room.

The moment she left Harry sighed, his shoulder slumping. This was it, his chance to end it all. He just hoped the creatures inside of him were strong enough to get the job done.

* * *

“The Dark Lord wants you.” The Death Eater in the doorway announced, trying not to flinch at Harry paused in his feeding from the body underneath him. The Vampire straightened, licking the blood from his lips as he gaze seemed to bore its way through the man’s mask.

“I will come.” Harry agreed with a nod, tongue grazing over his fangs as he followed the Death Eater. He remained calm as they approached the ballroom, Harry Potter slipping back into the shadows as the creatures that were within him burst forth, tasting the air. They stopped outside of a pair of heavy oak doors and Harry could _feel_ him; the Darkness leeching off of Voldemort’s skin, his very aura sickly and disgusting. For a few moments he closed his eyes, the Dark creatures reveling in the feeling as more and more the need to destroy overcame him. And for the first time, Harry gave in.

A burst of power rushed from him and the doors splintered, exploding in a cloud of wood and dust as Harry strode forwards. “Ah, my pet.” A voice slithered out from the front of the room, wrapping around Harry in a slickly slime of pure evil. “I see you have come to join us. Please, come closer. I’d like to see you for myself, in all your glory.”

Slowly Harry stepped forwards, the crowd of robed and hooded figures parting to make way for the Dark creature. He could feel himself shifting, his body changing as more of his humanity melted away and the creatures within him surged forwards. His teeth sharpened, fangs extending, his nails turned to razor sharp claws, and a pair of black wings sprouted from his shoulders. At long last the Incubus was free to reign destruction upon everything he could get his claws on.

“My Lord.” Harry finally spoke as he stopped mere feet from Voldemort, his voice coming out a slippery hiss. He looked up, black eyes flashing in the dark room as he regarded the figures before him. Voldemort sat languidly in his throne, no doubt foolishly believing that the Dark being before him was his to control. On his right stood a women who sent loathing through every fiber of Harry’s being. After Voldemort she would be the next to fall, of that Harry was positive. On his left stood a masked figure, his face hidden, but Harry still knew who it was. He could recognize Lucius’s power, his very scent. The man who had been responsible for giving Harry his mate. Perhaps he would spare him, for the lone fact that his father’s death would be sure to upset Draco, and Harry would never hurt his mate.

“You will be my prize, my pet.” Voldemort smiled as he looked Harry over, feeling the pure power radiating from the Dark creature before him. “And you will reign destruction upon our enemies, those who dare go against us.”

A smirk slipped across Harry’s lips as he stepped forwards. “Yes, they will all die.” He hissed. He took another step forwards and Voldemort’s eyes widened imperceptibly before Harry’s hand thrust forwards, pushing through his chest. Blood splattered against his robes and behind him the other Death Eater’s shouted spells, trying in vein to take him down.

With one hand Harry pushed out his power, knocking them all to the floor, as his claws tore easily through Voldemort’s skin and muscles, bone splintering with the force of his strength. The Dark Lord let out a gurgling sound as Harry’s claws reached his heart, squeezing and brutally crushing it. There was a scream of pain and rage as the light faded from the Dark Lord’s eyes, never to spark again. Harry looked up, withdrawing his hand from the ragged wound in Voldemort’s chest, to see Bellatrix’s wand pointing at his face, trembling with her fury.

Harry’s tongue flicked out, licking his lips as the Incubus fed on the fear surrounding him. He turned to Bellatrix, easily knocking her wand away with a wave of power. “You killed Sirius.” He hissed, eyes practically glowing with the force of his rage. “And you will suffer.”

With that Harry leapt at her, claws raking along her throat. Bellatrix screamed and struggled, but no one dared come to her aid. “Lucius!” she screamed, eyes pleading as Harry’s hands wrapped around her throat. “Lucius please!”

Harry could feel the other man behind him, could sense his presence, but Lucius did nothing. The Death Eater regarded her cooling for a few moments before he turned away. “She is yours, Potter.” He murmured before he strode from the room, going in search of his wife. As always, the preservation of his family won out against whatever duty he still had to the fallen Dark Lord.

Turning his attention back to Bellatrix, Harry smiled, showing his fangs. There was a cracking, ripping sound and then Bellatrix’s head was rolling on the floor, eyes staring blankly at the other Death Eaters. Harry stood slowly, wings spread, and turned to face the remaining wizards. The evil grin that spread across his lips mixed with the carnage surrounding him was more than enough to send them running. Within moments Harry was alone, the only sound the dripping of Voldemort’s blood as it ran down the throne, pooling at his feet.

His heart rate slowing, Harry slowly calmed, his wings folding before disappearing once again into his back. Ever so slowly the creatures within him withdrew, slinking back into the shadows. Their job was done.

Harry took a step forwards before his legs gave out on him and he crumpled to the floor. The ground rose up to meet him before his world descended into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight!   
One more chapter to go~


	5. Part V - Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry returns and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied. This is the final chapter BUT there's an epilogue I don't remember writing.   
Enjoy the end, you guys.

There was a knock on the door to Draco and Harry’s quarters early in the morning on the fourth day of Harry’s disappearance. So early that the sun had yet to break over the horizon, turning the dismal gray night into the light of dawn.

Dragging himself from his post at the window overlooking the ground, draco reluctantly went to open the door, blinking in surprise when he came face to face with Dumbledore. “May I, uh, may I help you, Headmaster?” he asked, voice a bit rough from disuse, and Dumbledore frowned at him.

“Your professors have informed me that you’ve once again stopped going to class.” Dumbledore answered sternly, though Draco could pick out the touch of concern in his voice. The old man regarded him over the top of his spectacles for a few moments before he continued. “I have come to assure you that Harry is perfectly fine. He is in no danger.”

Draco’s eyes widened as he gaped at Dumbledore for a few moments. “I…really?” he asked before his eyes narrowed. “How do you know?”

“I know because we allowed him to be captured.” Dumbledore admitted softly. As a look of rage passed over Draco’s face he held up a hand. “Now, now, I assure you he was never in any danger. With the strength he now possesses he was perfectly safe. You must understand, Mr. Malfoy, that this was one of the only chances we had to destroy Voldemort without him attacking the school.”

Frowning, Draco tilted his head to the side in confusion, trying his hardest to swallow his anger. “But why would the Dark Lord capture Harry instead of just killing him?” he finally asked.

“Why do you think he decided to infect Harry with Dark creatures instead of just poisoning him?”

The question caught Draco off guard and he took a few moments to ponder it. “I…I guess I just thought he wanted to kill him creatively.” Draco shrugged. “I mean, I’ve figured out by now that the original plan was to make me Harry’s mate and then whisk me away from Hogwarts so that he would pine away and die…but…” he trailed off as a thought hit him and his eyes went wide. “Except Vampires don’t die without their mates. They get sick, yes, but as long as they have some sort of human blood they’ll get better. But without their mate they’re ruthless and destructive. Pure evil.” His eyes went even wider. “A weapon.” He breathed, knowing he was right by the amused twinkling in Dumbledore’s eyes. “The Dark Lord wanted to make Harry into a weapon. A weapon for him to use.”

“Yes.” Dumbledore concurred. “I do believe the original plan was to use getting you, his mate, back as incentive for joining his army. Voldemort did indeed make Harry into a monster and a weapon. But as always, he forgot about something very, very important.”

“Harry’s still Harry.” Draco nodded with a smile. “He may have been turned Dark, but there’s still some of Harry left in him.”

“Exactly.” The Headmaster nodded again. “Hence why we needed to allow Voldemort to capture him. Voldemort would take him, thinking that Harry will be his little Dark pet to use, and Harry would finally have enough strength, power, and Darkness in him to destroy Voldemort once and for all.”

Draco sighed, shoulders sagging. “I can’t pretend that I’m okay with you doing that…but I can see why it was necessary.”

Dumbledore smiled. “I thought you might, Mr. Malfoy. Your professors are looking forwards to seeing you in class again tomorrow.” He said, eyes twinkling. “Have a nice morning.” And with that Dumbledore was gone, leaving Draco staring after him, a frown upon his lips.

“Meddlesome old coot.” Draco muttered, shaking his head as he retreated back to his window. The sun was just breaking through the early morning clouds, starting to melt away the swirling blanket of fog. Looking out over the grounds Draco frowned as movement caught his eye. Was that…

Draco’s eyes widened and he pressed his face to the glass, hardly able to believe his eyes as the rolling waves of fog parted in front of the figure. He was walking slowly up the path from the front gate, unruly hair and bright green eyes unmistakable, even from a distance. But what made Draco gasp and jump to his feet wasn’t Harry’s return, but the skull, a length of spine still attached, that hung by his side, held limp by his hand.

* * *

By the time Draco managed to get to the Entrance Hall a crowd had already gathered, and despite his best pushing and shoving Draco couldn’t break through to the front before Harry was whisked off to the Hospital Wing. He was largely uninjured, a broken nose and exhaustion the only things he had to recover from. Nonetheless Draco waited for the crowd to disperse before he hurried up to the Hospital Wing to see him.

As Draco approached the doors to the Hospital Wing his chest clenched, nerves tightening his throat. He quickly pushed the feelings away, trying to reassure himself. Everything was going to be fine. Harry was fine, Voldemort was dead, and everything would go back to normal. Everything would be all right.

He pushed the door open, smiling as he caught sight of the familiar head of unruly hair. “Harry!” he grinned, hurrying over and throwing his arms around his vampire. “Thank goodness you’re alright, I was so worried!” he gushed. He didn’t notice the stiffness of Harry’s body nor the lack of arms returning the embrace until it was too late to take it back.

“Malfoy.” A calm, cool voice sounded above him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” there was a shove against his chest and Draco went sprawling backwards, his breath knocked out of him.

For a few moments Draco just gaped at Harry from his position on the floor before his world went crumbling down around his ears. Harry forgot. Harry got better and…and forgot him. That was the only explanation. Swallowing hard, Draco stood on shaky legs, tugging his shirt down over the mark of Harry’s claim on is arm, the scar tingling unpleasantly.

Despite knowing that eventually Harry would get better, the realization that it had actually happened still hit Draco like a hippogriff. He felt empty and cold inside, and it took all of his legendary Malfoy control to stop a sab from escaping his lips.

“Well?” Harry practically growled, crossing his arms over his chest and leveling a cold glare at the blonde. “What are you playing at?”

Panic welling in his chest, Draco’s eyes darted over to Ron and Hermione, standing on the other side of Harry’s bed. The look of pity on the two Gryffindor’s faces was what finally broke Draco. Without another look at Harry Draco ducked his head and sprinted out of the Hospital Wing, the doors slamming closed behind him.

Draco raced towards the Slytherin common room, trying his best to keep the tears that threatened to overwhelm him at bay. He was a Malfoy, after all, and Malfoy’s don’t cry.

Blaise looked up as Draco came rushing through the secret door, setting his book aside and studying his friend in concern. “Draco, what’s wrong? I heard Potter’s back, why aren’t you with him?” Carefully he crept over to Draco’s side, gently wrapping his arms around his best friend.

At the gentle touch Draco’s dams broke and the next thing he knew he was sobbing into Blaise’s shoulder, tears cascading down his cheeks. He barely even noticed as Blaise maneuvered them over to the couch, allowing Draco to curl up against his side as he continued to cry. Blaise stroked his fingers lightly through Draco’s hair as he waited for the blonde to calm down enough to speak. The gentle touches soothed Draco slightly and eventually his shoulders stopped shaking and the sobs subsided enough for Draco to form coherent words.

“Harry, he…” Draco let out another choking sob and it took several more minutes of Blaise rubbing his back until he was able to try again. “Harry f-forgot. He forgot…me.”

Blaise blinked before he arched an eyebrow. “You mean he forgot who you were?”

“No.” Draco sniffed, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. “He forgot about how…about how we were together.”

At that Blaise’s eyes went wide. “You mean Potter’s back to normal? He’s been cured?”

“I guess, yeah.” Draco grumbled, peaking up at Blaise with a petulant glare. “You don’t have to sound so excited about it, you know. He hates me again. He hates me and…and we never even got to shag.” He huffed, trying to get his anger at Harry for forgetting him to overshadow the emptiness that had taken up residence inside his chest. It didn’t work.

“Yes, because that’s all you really cared about with Potter: shagging.” Blaise snorted with an easy roll of his eyes, gently rubbing Draco’s back. “You know it was more than that. You liked the specky git, though Merlin knows why.” He smiled down at his best friend. “Hell, you even stopped messing around with me just to make him happy. You wouldn’t do that for just anyone.” He pointed out wisely.

Draco grumbled against his chest. “No, I didn’t!” he protested weakly. “I just didn’t want him to hurt you, that’s all.”

Blaise rolled his eyes good naturedly, ruffling Draco’s hair with mild protestations from the blonde. “Whatever you say, Draco.” He smiled. “It’s nice to have you back, though. The dorms just haven’t been the same without you.”

Sniffling, Draco let out a wet chuckle. “I bet. Any new developments I should know about?” he asked, the realization of just how distanced he’d been since Harry was turned finally hitting him. For those few months it had been just the two of them: him and Harry. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed his friends, spending time with them, just getting to…talk.

“Oh…so much has happened in your absence, Dray.” Blaise smirked widely, settling back in the couch so that Draco’s head was resting on his chest, his fingers still stroking lightly through his hair. “Let’s see… Theo and Daphne have gotten together. Apparently Pansy and Goyle may have something going on, though Pansy claims it’s just physical. We all know the truth, though. You can see it when they look at each other, it’s nauseating how in love they are.” He paused, thinking over what else Draco needed to know now, before he could hear it from other sources.

Draco arched an eyebrow at the pause, tilting his head up to look at Blaise. “And what about you, my dear Blaise?” he smiled coyly. “Have you met someone to replace me in my unfortunate absence.”

At that Blaise looked awkwardly down at the floor, avoiding Draco’s eyes as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Umm…I…” he trailed off, cheeks tinting pink.

Eyes widening almost comically, Draco gaped up at his best friend. “You have?! Who??!” he exclaimed, deciding to ignore the twinge of hurt that information sent through his heart. He’d had enough pain and heartbreak for one day. And after having a taste of Harry Potter…Draco wasn’t even sure he’d want to go back to Blaise anyway. Deep inside of him there still lingered a small spark of hope. The hope that some day Harry would break all of the rules and remember what everyone said he was supposed to forget. He was Harry Potter after all; doing the unexpected was what he did.

“Seamus Finnegan.” Blaise mumbled quietly. “I, uh, I ran into him, quite literally actually, after the incident with Potter. We started talking and one thing led to another…” he trailed off with a defeated shrug. “You know he’s always been pretty fit. Not to mention his accent is to die for.”

Draco rolled his eyes, although he knew Blaise did have a rather fair point. “So, how’s the sex?”

Blaise nearly choked on air and spent a few moments spluttering as his face and neck heated up. “I, uh I…it’s fine. Great, really. He, uh, his…” he looked away, swallowing hard. “His cock his wonderful.” He admitted sheepishly.

A sly grin spread across Draco’s lips as he regarded his friend. “Ah, so you’re a bottom now too, then? My my, things _have_ changed.”

“Oh shut it.” Blaise laughed, flushing brightly as he slapped Draco’s shoulder playfully. “If you saw what he possessed, you’d be gagging for it too.”

Draco snickered, shaking his head. “The only cock I’m gagging for is Potter’s.” he quipped before his expression sobered as he remembered that that was no longer an option.

Blaise rolled his eyes with a huff, sitting up. “Well there’s no use dwelling on it. And since I can’t make you feel better with a rousing round of shagging, we’ll just have to do the next best thing.” He grinned, summoning a bottle of Firewhisky he kept stashed in the boy’s dorm. He offered it to Draco, who took the bottle gladly.

Taking a long swig, the alcohol burning down his throat deliciously, a wide smile broke across Draco’s lips. “You always know just what I need, Blaise.”

* * *

“Are you sure he’s not up to something?” Harry asked his best friend, squinting across the hall at a shocking head of blonde hair. Several weeks had passed since the “Draco Malfoy incident” as Harry was wont to call the Slytherin’s dramatic entrance and equally dramatic exit from the Hospital Wing.

“What makes you think he’s up to something?” Ron asked curiously before taking another large mouthful of his pot pie.

Harry frowned, remaining quiet for a few moments as he tried to figure out what exactly had been giving him the feeling. “He’s avoiding me.” He finally settled on with a deeper frown. And Draco had been. It took Harry almost a week to realize it, but eventually he saw it clear as day. Gone were the taunts and jeers, the physical attacks, and day-to-day abuse. In fact, it seemed to Harry that the blonde was even going out of his way to avoid him. Once or twice he could have sworn he caught sight of the boy only to have him bolt in the opposite direction. The git wouldn’t even go so far as to make eye contact with him anymore.

“So?” Ron raised an eyebrow in question, swallowing and glancing over at where Draco was keeping his steadfast attention on his food at the Slytherin table. “It’s nice, isn’t it? Not having to deal with the git.” He asked tentatively, watching Harry closely. As much as Ron liked having his best friend back, a part of him was still on edge, watching and waiting for if Harry regained some form of his memory. Both him and Hermione had been careful around Harry, as if testing the waters just to make sure there was no chance of getting bitten.

Ever since Harry had returned to Hogwarts carrying the head of the defeated Dark Lord something was different about their friend. Something…off. They weren’t sure if it was merely the loss of a few months of memories or if it was something else entirely, something far more sinister. Occasionally Ron would catch the look in his eye; the wild look of hunger and evil, as if he creatures were still inside of him, just waiting out their time. Then other times Harry would look lost and empty, as though he had misplaced something of great importance and yet couldn’t remember what it was he had lost in the first place.

Ron nearly snorted to himself as the thought crossed his mind. Harry _had_ lost something of great importance to him. Draco. Ron glanced over to the Slytherin table and bit his lip as he studied the other boy. That was something else Ron wasn’t so sure about. Yes, he still didn’t like the blonde git, but there were times, like when he caught the heartbroken, defeated look in Draco’s eyes whenever he caught sight of Harry, when Ron wondered if things would be better off if Harry hadn’t forgotten. There was a part of him that panged with sympathy for the Slytherin, knowing just how hard it would be if Hermione suddenly stopped loving him.

“Yeah…” Harry intoned, pulling Ron from his internal musings. “I guess you’re right. But still…” he frowned, brow furrowing as his gaze sought the Slytherin table again. His skin prickled as Draco looked up and their eyes met for a moment before the blond quickly averted his gaze again. Harry absentmindedly toyed with the pendant that hung around his neck, his eyes gaining that unfocused, lost look again.

Chewing on his lower lip, Ron studied the pendant for a few moments. There were two snakes depicted on it in raised metal: one silver, the other gold. They were entwined; heads rearing back as they faced each other. The pendant itself seemed to be made entirely from emerald, the snakes set perfectly into the stone. Ron could easily guess whom Harry had received it from. His friend clearly couldn’t remember where he got it from or Ron was certain he wouldn’t be wearing it still.

“Um, Harry?” Ron asked tentatively, relief flooding him as the distant, lost look faded from Harry’s eyes and he blinked.

“Yeah?” Harry asked, arching an eyebrow at his best friend as though nothing had happened. “What is it?”

“That necklace.” Ron nodded to the pendant that Harry’s fingers were still gently caressing, as if without conscious thought. “Where’d you get it?”

Harry blinked, looking down at the necklace in surprise, as if just noticing its existence. “This thing? I…” he trailed off, face screwing up in concentration as he tried to remember. But there was no memory of its previous existence to be found. “I’m not quite sure.” He shrugged. “I guess someone gave it to me. It…I like it.” He murmured softly, unwilling to admit that wearing it gave him comfort. Harry didn’t know how to explain it, but wearing the pendant helped to anchor him. Like it was holding him together and without it he would shatter into a million pieces.

“Alright.” Ron nodded, noting how Harry’s finger had started caressing the stone again. “You ready for exams?” he changed the topic quickly, finishing up his lunch.

Harry shrugged. “As ready as I’ll ever be, given the circumstances.” He answered, grimacing a little. It still irked him that he was missing over two months of memories including time that contained the memories of him slaughtering the Dark Lord. Although, to be honest, after waking up soaked in blood with Voldemort’s head clutched in his hands, sometimes Harry was thankful he couldn’t remember the abject destruction he had caused.

“You’re allowed to take your N.E.W.T.S late, right?” Hermione’s voice came from behind them and she slipped into the seat next to Harry. “I remember Dumbledore telling you the other day.”

“Yeah.” Harry nodded with a soft sigh. “I can, but I think I’m just going to take them and get it over with. I’ll have to go into further Auror training anyway, there’s no point staying at Hogwarts for an extra year.”

A smile flashed across Hermione’s lips and she reached across Harry to grab some food. “Good thinking, Harry. We still have three weeks until they start. If we begin preparing now we should be more than ready to go come exams.” She stated, voice stern and bearing no room for argument.

Harry chuckled, finger running over the pendant at his throat again as Ron groaned. “You always know just what to say, Hermione.”

* * *

Exams passed quickly and before Draco knew it his N.E.W.T.S were taken and it was time to pack up and head back home. He packed up his trunk slowly, taking his time as he looked around what were once his and Harry’s chambers, allowing his senses to absorb one final memory of the place.

The chambers were quiet and lonely without Harry’s presence gracing the rooms, but Draco couldn’t bear to be anywhere else. He couldn’t stand the thought of going back to his dorm, where he’d have to pretend that he wasn’t being ripped apart inside. Where he’d have to pretend that everything was alright.

With a sigh Draco started going through his things, trying to decide what was worth keeping and what could be tossed aside and forgotten. The trunk was almost full by the time Draco found it at the bottom of a drawer, stuffed there when Harry forgot and the sight of it caused too much pain. Draco looked at it for a few long moments, fingers running lightly over the thick, warm wool as he tried his best to keep the pain in his chest at bay.

The sweater was dark green with a silver dragon stitched onto the front. A Weasley Sweater. Draco still remembered the day Harry received it, having sent Mrs. Weasley an owl to request one for Draco despite Christmas already having passed. At the time, the Vampire had said something about the Weasley’s being his family, and how he wanted Draco to be a part of that family. Draco wasn’t quite sure how he felt about it at the time, but on reflection he realized that being an honorary member of the Weasley family really wasn’t all that bad. At least they didn’t have a snake-loving psychopath living under their roof.

Uttering a deep sigh Draco pulled the sweater on, inhaling a scent that was all Harry (the Vampire had had a penchant for stealing Draco’s clothes), and finished his packing. As he pulled his trunk to the door he looked around the chambers one more time and sighed, the claim on his forearm tingling almost painfully. He shook his head, swallowing down the emotions that rose up within his chest. He would never see this place again. It was all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over... almost.


	6. Epilogue - Parting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the real ending.

The train ride back to King’s Cross Station had been largely uneventful for Draco. Blaise, along with the surprising Seamus Finnegan, had kept him pleasantly distracted for the trip with their antics and public displays of affection.

A part of him wanted to see Harry one last time before they went their own, separate ways, but the other part of him feared the pain it would inevitably bring. When the train finally jolted to a stop at the station Draco took a deep breath, gathering his courage as he grabbed his baggage. No matter what happened he would stay strong, cool, and collected. Whether or not he saw Harry, he wouldn’t let the pain get the better of him. He wouldn’t show weakness.

Of course, as soon as he left the compartment he ran into none other than Harry Potter himself. At the sight of the brunette Draco paled, the scar on his forearm burning and making him gasp softly in pain. Before him, Harry arched an eyebrow, a bemused half smile upon his lips. “Malfoy.” He nodded slightly to the blonde before he brushed passed him, the remainder of the Golden Trio in tow, and disappeared off the train and onto the platform.

For a few moments Draco gaped after him, leg still tingling from where Harry had brushed up against his upper thigh. Gathering his resolve, and with a light prod to his back from Blaise behind him, Draco swallowed and exited the train, stepping down onto the bustling platform below. His mother was easy enough to spot; her brilliant blonde hair practically glowing even as steam from the train swirled around her. His father’s absence was hardly a surprise, not after everything he had done. Due to extenuating circumstances and his, however unintentional, hand in the Dark Lord’s death, Lucius Malfoy had been placed under house arrest until further notice, and the family’s assets had been handed over to his mother for safe keeping.

When Narcissa spotted him, smiling in relief and waving him over, Draco gave Blaise and Seamus a hasty good-bye. “What will you two be doing now?” he asked curiously, arching an eyebrow as the pair exchanged a mischievous, bordering on seductive look.

“Italy.” Blaise answered vaguely, gesturing with a hand through the air. “My parents want me to start…studying my father’s work."

“I’ll be joining him there.” Seamus grinned, licking his lips. “There’s a rather good wizard in Florence who specializes in pyrotechnics. I wrote him a while back, explaining my interest, and he said I could do work with him.” He paused, giving Draco a questioning look. “What about you? Do you even need to work?”

Chuckling softly, Draco shook his head. “Not necessarily, but I’m going to continue studying potions. Maybe open an apothecary or something.”

Seamus whistled, winking at Draco, impressed. “You’ll do well, Malfoy. And don’t worry about Harry. You two will see each other again, it’s not over.” He finished cryptically before giving Draco a jaunty wave and pulling Blaise into the swarming crowd of parents and students. Within moments they were gone.

Draco sighed, shaking his head. Seamus was wrong, he wouldn’t be seeing Harry again. And even if he did, it’s not like it would change anything. Finding his mother in the crowd again, Draco quickly hurried over to her, giving her a tight, if quick, hug. “Hello mum.”

“Draco, dear.” Narcissa smiled, nodding kindly to her son. “I’m glad to see you well. Ready to go?”

“Yes.” Draco nodded with a small smile, picking up his trunk again. As he turned to follow Narcissa he caught a flash of dark hair and striking emerald eyes. Draco froze in his tracks, starring as Harry joined the Weasley family, plus Remus and Tonks, laughing brightly at something one of the twins had said. As if he could feel Draco’s eyes on him, Harry turned, locking gazes with the blonde.

Draco’s heart jumped in his throat, hammering hard as a wave of longing and need washed over him. They held each other’s gaze for what seemed to Draco like an eternity, the bite mark on his arm going from tingling to a throbbing pain. They looked at each other for so long that Draco began to feel a little hope. A spark that maybe, just maybe Harry would defy the odds and remember.

But then that moment was over and Harry blinked, turning away towards the platform exit. Away from Draco.

He didn’t look back.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's overrrrrr. Just kidding, I've started a sequel because we can't have the boys end apart and unhappy now can we.


End file.
